Love Is Letting Go
by bendecida82
Summary: With Brooke's death, Peyton is finally able to return to Tree Hill. After 4 years, will she hold on to the child she helped to raise, or will she finally have the strength to let him go?
1. Chapter 1

This was inspired by LPfan4ever and her story Broken. It was one of the first things I've written this year, and it has about 4 chapters done- Ill be giving you the new stuff to have something to read as my muse plods slowly through finishing up the old. Trying something new with the first person thing. We are going to see where it takes us....

-----LP----

Prologue

I think its everyone's worst nightmare. The 2 am knock on the door, the policeman standing solemnly as you open it and pull your robe tighter, the pit in the bottom of your stomach growing wider and wider. "Im sorry to bother you ma'am, but are you Peyton Sawyer?"

I guess I shouldn't have been surprised. First a mother, then a father, and now a best friend. But really, God? Another accident? You would think He would be more original in the ways he took people from my life. But then again, I can't really blame Him for my family's mistakes. Running a red light. Speeding in the rain. And now, catching a ride home with a drunk driver. At least, I hope she was on her way home, but it didn't matter now.

I'm not surprised when they tell me her alcohol level, a little relieved that said level probably prevented her from feeling any pain. When they ask me who else they should contact, I hesitate before I give her mother's name. No matter their relationship in life, she deserved to know what happened to her daughter. Death has a tendency to inspire forgiveness.

I thank them politely for coming, as if they just left a tea party. As if the hard part was over. All they had to do was shatter my world. I had to pick up the pieces and break the heart of the one who held my heart.

I make my way back to my bed and crawl underneath the covers, a smile crossing my face through the tears as he rolls into me and throws his arm around my waist. Any thoughts of waking him float away as I catch the upturn of his lips. He is dreaming of good things. Reality can wait until the morning.

----LP-----

Short I know. The chapters of this story are pretty short. Id love to hear from you.


	2. Chapter 2

I shouldn't have been surprised that Victoria neglected to tell me the funeral plans. 5 years of living with Brooke had made me very aware of Victoria's mechanisms. There was a certain standard the upper echelon maintained, so I knew an obituary would be posted, in a prestigious newspaper, and more than likely full of lies. The lies didn't concern me, because there was only one truth I was concerned with. Rose Hills Memorial Park, 11 am.

"Can I bring Corduroy?"

I turned from the kitchen counter and smiled softly, taking the bear from the little boy's hands and laying him on the table. "No baby, Corduroy has to stay here so he doesn't get lost on the way. We have a long trip ahead of us."

"3 buses?" I laugh, because he is way to smart for his own good. Lifting him up in the air, I squeeze him tightly, closing my eyes as his tiny arms squeeze me back.

"How did you know?" I gasp in feigned surprise, making him giggle and shrug.

"Three buses is a lo-ong way." He said, grinning at his own genius. The grin slowly faded, as he remembered why we were taking the trip in the first place.

"Why can't we say goodbye to Brooke on one bus?" He asked. I sighed. He was being a trooper in not complaining about having to leave Corduroy at home, but I could tell he wasn't happy about it. It was bad enough he had to say goodbye to Brooke, but without the comfort of holding onto his favorite stuffed friend, it would be that much more difficult. But with the drama I was not looking forward to on LA buses, I did not want the tragedy to be compounded by losing his prized possession as well.

His hopeful stare reminded me of how I felt when my mom died, carrying my favorite blanky through the funeral and the wake, riding in the backseat snuggled against it and hiding my face from the world. I was 8 years old and still needed the security. He was only 4, and it saddened me that I couldn't give it to him.

"_Not for much longer,"_ I thought to myself. _"This madness ends today."_

"I tell you what," I said, plopping him down on the counter. "We leave Corduroy here to watch the house, and you can hold onto me anytime you need to."

He looked at Corduroy, then he looked at me. His eyes narrowed slyly. "And you'll carry me all day?"

"If you want me too." I promised. Brooke had always told him that big boys didn't need to be carried, so it was a luxury he hadn't had in a while, since he did anything that would make him a 'big boy.' To me, though, there were so few times in life you got a chance to be held so close by the ones you love, I was prepared to let him milk it until he tired of being toted around.

"Deal." He said, jumping into my arms. I grunted, looking into his brilliant blue eyes that grinned mischievously into mine.

"And what _are_ you doing, Mr. Braedon?" I said, hefting him higher on my hip.

"You said all day!" He reminded me.

He had me there. Truth be told I didn't mind. Whatever put a smile on his face.

We traveled the 2 hours to the cemetery, catching the 2 buses that would take us through downtown and to the other side of the city, and then the third that would let us off in front of the cemetery. We made it on time, standing out of sight of Victoria behind the well-wishers and mourners, many of whom didn't know Brooke but knew of her, through the stories her parents told of the child with the budding career in clothing, taken from them too soon on the brink of discovery by the fashion world.

I smiled sadly as one of the bystanders whispered to her partner. "On the brink of being discovered? That's LA speak for waitressing or working in retail."

How right they were and yet how wrong. Brooke did work at a retail store, Suburban Filth, but she also had a talent that would have eventually been discovered. She _was_ taken too soon, but none of that mattered because she was no longer able to prove them wrong. Peyton shook away the nagging voice that reminded her that Brooke was often too busy partying to work on her clothing line; in death, all potential was forever possible.

Peyton waited patiently until the service ended, until the well-wishers and spectators had made their way back to the car, until the only ones left at the site were Brooke's mother and father.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Victoria snapped as Peyton walked over to pay her respects.

"I have a right to say goodbye, and so does he." Peyton said simply, standing her ground.

Victoria opened her mouth to say something else, but her husband grasped her arm. "It's over, and Brooke is gone. For God's sake, let it go."

She shook off his arm and turned back to Peyton. "Fine. You say your goodbyes. But there is nothing left for you here. Nothing. And if you try to fight me on this, you'll lose more than just a friend." With one last glare, Victoria put her nose in the air and allowed her husband to lead her away to the waiting limo, ready to take them to the repast Peyton was not invited to.

Peyton let out a sigh, before sliding Braedon to the ground. She knelt before him holding out a flower. "You ready to say goodbye?"

He nodded, before walking over and tossing the gerbera daisy into the hole that had yet to be covered. "G'bye Brooke." He said, before walking back over to Peyton and holding out his arms to be picked up.

"That's all you want to say?" Peyton said.

"Yup," he said, laying his head on her shoulder. "Since we took 3 buses and I was good, can we have McDonald's for lunch?"

Peyton sighed heavily. Almost 5 years of living with Brooke and that was the extent of their relationship. As much as she wished it were different, there was very little bond between Brooke and Braedon. Too much partying and not enough time at home ensured that Brooke's permanent absence varied little from how she had been in life, no matter how hard Peyton tried to make it otherwise.

"We can go to Mc Donald's because you were very good today, just as soon as I say goodbye to Brooke, okay?"

Braedon nodded and let go as Peyton placed him on a nearby bench; backtracking to Brooke's grave, she knelt down and gently tossed her daisy onto the casket.

"Who knew our story would end so soon, B. Davis? I was hoping to have a chance to chance your mind, to help you find what you were searching for, to help you face what you were running from. But I'm tired of running, and its not fair to Braedon." Peyton hung her head at an admission she had kept bottled up for more than 4 years. "It wasn't fair to me."

Laughter broke through her thoughts, and she looked up to see Braedon chasing after a butterfly that had flown into sight.

"He deserves to be happy, Brooke. He deserves to live in clean air, and to play outdoors without being scared of strangers, to be able to take his stuffed animal on trips because someone has a car. He deserves a chance to get to know his dad, to know where he got his blue eyes and lanky build, to know that families have more than just a mom, but uncles and cousins and grandparents too. I love you. I will always love you. But I cant live my life for you anymore. Its about him now. It always should have been." Peyton sighed. "I said all that to say," She took a deep breath, and said the words she wished she had been strong enough to say 4 years ago. "I'm going back to Tree Hill."

-LP-

Hopefully your curiosity is peaked. Tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Guys I love that you love the suspense! Wont find out who Braedon's mom is until Lucas does, but keep guessing! This will be a flashback fic, and for all you Brooke lovers, I will be exploring the not so pretty side of her nature, so sorry, no redeemed Brooke here. If you don't like it, you don't have to read, but please no more rude comments. Luckily my awesome reviewers left me so much love, I couldn't help but laugh at the flame I got, so no worries. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Your reviews have me writing all kinds of goodness! Now, this one is updated cause you gave me crazy love, and it is the one flowing fastest, probably because it is closest to my life (Peyton/Braedon interactions are courtesy of me and my godson, Sir, whose name you've seen before). LLLF is not forgotten, but it is coming slowly, so I am going to reread it and the reviews and see if the last 2 chapters will flow. Thanks guys for your awesome love (Steff I like reviews long so bring them).

Dknak- the first chapter was a prologue. You aren't missing anything.

-LP-

Chapter 2

Was there anyone else in the world who thought traveling cross country on the bus with a 4 year old was a good idea?

"Im tired of buses." Braedon whined.

I may have been one of them, but this trip had taught me otherwise.

"I am too, Brae, but we are almost there." I soothed, smoothing his hair.

"You said that 50 million 11 buses ago." Braedon said, glaring at her with a stare that was all Brooke. Its amazing how much you picked up when you lived with somebody.

I couldn't help but laugh, even through my sadness at the remembrance of her. "I doubt that, honey. But I can tell you that this is the last bus we will catch in a long while."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

He stared at me for a moment, as if deciding whether or not to trust my word (that part of him was all me), before turning back to his bear. As Braedon whispered to Corduroy excitedly about the fact that they were about to get off the bus, I stared out the window and sighed heavily at everything I would have to do once we actually stopped. Luckily our lodging was already secure, a tiny one bedroom bungalow whose backyard opened right onto the beach, much like the apartment in Venice, but I still had to find a job. Braedon and I had been sharing a bed since he was born; one more summer together wouldn't hurt, and would give me some breathing room financially. Tree Hill was much cheaper than Venice Beach, though the foot traffic for sidewalk artists was also considerably less. But it was the summer and what little I had would go much further in Tree Hill, so now wasn't the time to worry. What was weighing heavily on my mind was one thing- How to let Lucas know he had a son without Karen finding out first.

Not that I didn't want Braedon to know his grandmother; in fact, I looked forward to seeing the two of them get to know each other. But I felt strongly that Braedon's father should know he existed before anyone else did. The tricky part was hiding the little boy, the spitting image of his father, in a town where everyone knew everybody and their history. And since I, Peyton Sawyer, could not go anywhere without her sidekick, it would not be long before it got back to Karen that I was back in town with an almost 4 year old Lucas look-a-like.

I was pulled out of my musings by the gasp and exaggerated expression of my pint sized partner. "We're slowing down! We're here!" Braedon bounced in his seat excitedly, before frowning and looking up at me. "We're here where again?"

"Tree Hill," I said patiently, yet again. The boy had a memory like swiss cheese.

"Oh." Braedon paused, thought about it and continued. "The place where you and Brooke and Daddy grew up?"

"Yes, baby." I sighed. I think I say that phrase almost as much as I say "Not right now." I should look into patenting them, maybe make some money. Lord knows we need some.

"Oh." Braedon said, sitting back in his seat. Definitely Lucas Scott's son.

"Do you think my daddy will like me?" Braedon asked pensively and out of the blue, not unusual for a 4 year old.

I cupped his chin and brought his eyes level with mine. "You're daddy will _love_ you." I promised, unable to resist giving an Eskimo kiss for good measure. I had a weakness for upturned noses.

Satisfied at the fact that the answer hadn't changed, Braedon nodded and returned my smile, before turning back towards the window to watch eagerly as we pulled into the depot.

With Brooke gone, the enforced silence of all things Lucas was no more, and I was able to tell the love of my life all about the love of my life. I tried my best not to blame her for how she felt; It must have been hard to hear about the man you loved from the other woman that loved your man. On the other hand, the reality was that Lucas _was_ Braedon's father, and Braedon had a right to know about him.

Finally I could share with him where he got his nose, and his eyes, and his love of books, and not just the things that he got from his mother, as wonderful as they were. I could finally answer his ever increasing questions about his daddy, questions spurred by preschool and the seemingly innocuous 'bring your parent to work day,' 'father/son breakfasts', and 'family tree's' that would set into motion a domino effect that ensured Braedon would never ask about his daddy again. Brooke would rage, Braedon would withdraw, and I would do my best to pick up the pieces of both parties. It was a cycle that, though tragically, was finally put to rest, and Braedon was eager to make up for lost time.

I listened with half an ear as Braedon chattered beside me, explaining to Corduroy what I had just explained to him as we made our way out of the bus, got our bags, and headed toward the rental office for our new home.

"Hey, I thought you said no more buses!"

"I know I said no more buses. This is a cab."

"Oh."

Poor child. Inheriting my skepticism and defensiveness would not give him much peace in this world. Hopefully his father would be able to work his magic on him like he did on me, and help him see more good in the world. Lord knows he needed it.

-LP-

So as you can see, Im practicing my suspense writing too. Do you know any more than you did before? It seemed to go with the first person, so let me know how Im doing, good or bad. Predictions?


	4. Chapter 4

You guys are awesome! I have to keep saying it, just in case everyone is not reading all the stories! Your thoughtful words are inspiring my muse, especially on this story! I love reading your predictions. Feel free to predict on what's happened in 'the missing years'- subtle shoutout to Amanda, yall should check out her stories, Dknak.

I don't think I actually told you guys the time line of this story. So you'll find out most everything during flashbacks, but this story begins (flashback wise) at the end of Season 1. So everything up to the Nicki fight episode is the same in the fic. Present day is 4+ years later, and the gang has currently finished their junior year in college (if they went to college), and this is the summer before their senior year.

Only Peyton is first person. I guess that makes Lucas, 2nd person? 3rd? Its been a minute since I was in college…

Chapter 3

Summer vacation. Was he the only one who dreaded it? Could anybody blame him for not looking forward to the return home to the place where his father disowned him, his brother hated him, and his first love rejected him? To be fair, his father was now in jail, and his brother was now his best friend, but his first love still remained an unhealed wound. He saw her everywhere- on the bridge, by the lake, on the beach…

Lucas squinted, straining his eyes to catch again the glimpse of curly blond locks dancing in the breeze. He forced his eyes to look away, because it didn't matter- it wasn't her. It never was her, and hadn't been in over 5 years. Lucas brought his mind back to the task at hand. He was on the boardwalk, heading towards the end to get some strawberry ice cream from their favorite vendor, courtesy of the incessant pleadings of his baby sister, whom he still hadn't figured out how to say no too.

"_Lukeyyyyy"_

"_No." Lucas frowned as his sister crawled into his lap, helping her up and shifting her so that she faced him, but kept his arms crossed. They had played this game before.  
_

"_But you don't know what I was gonna ask you!" Lily said exasperated, perching on his lap and struggling to unfold his arms so she could rest against his chest. _

"_Maybe not, but I know I'm not going to like it." He pouted, wrapping his arms around the little girl, unable to resist._

_She rested her chin against his chest, a position she had taken often, and smiled sweetly at him._

"_Don't you want some ice cream?" She asked, batting her eyelashes at him._

"_Not particularly, no." Lucas admitted, grinning down at her as she frowned. _

"_Nathan likes ice cream. I bet he would take me to get some." She pouted. _

"_That's because Nathan is a big kid. He likes things like ice cream." he said, patting her back. He pretended to think. "I know! You should call him to take you to get some ice cream!"_

_Lily glared at him, putting her hands on her hips. "But I want to go with you!" Seeing that her tactics werent working, she switched them.  
_

_She rested her chin against his chest and smiled sweetly at him. "I want to go with you cause I love you the best!"  
_

"_Lily, I haven't even been home one day yet!" Lucas protested, unable to resist dragging it out some more to see what she would do. "Can I make myself at home first? Maybe unpack a little?"_

_She turned her head to lay against his chest. "I love you, please? Please Lukey?" She said, throwing her arms around him as best she could, firing all weapons at her disposal. _

_Lucas sighed. "What did mama say?" he said, picking the little girl up and looking her in the eye. _

_Her pretty brown eyes stared back at him innocently. "She doesnt want any. It'll ruin her dinner." _

_Lucas laughed, standing to his feet and making his way through the house to where his mother sat at the kitchen table, sipping her coffee. _

"_Hey ma, Lily and I are going to take a walk down to the boardwalk, stretch our legs a bit."_

_Karen smiled over the lid of her cup. "And you'll just happen to stroll by Simmon's, huh?"_

_At Lucas' sheepish grin, Karen shook her head and shooed them out the door. "At least it's got milk in it. You know you're gonna have to learn to say no one day, Lucas."_

_Lucas grinned, kissing his mom on the cheek. "Lucky for Lily today is not that day."_

Sighing, Lucas continued on down the boardwalk, listening to Lily's incessant chatter about all things new in her world since the last time he saw her, from princesses to ponies to what her new favorite ice cream was.

If only he could transplant his family to another town, one where every place he went did not hold the memory of the one who left without saying goodbye. He had spent a lifetime watching her from afar, it shouldn't have surprised him that he would still see her in the distance after she left. 5 years later, and his mind was still playing tricks on him, ruining what should have been a perfect day out and about with his sister.

He shook his head out of his musings as he approached the ice cream shop. There was no line at the stand which was a surprise, partly due to the great ice cream, partly due to the fact that the owner never forgot a face. And his was no exception.

"Lucas Scott! It's good to see you home again! How are you, son!" The owner jovially said, leaning over the counter to shake his hand.

"Doing just fine Mr. Simmons. Lily here wanted to make sure your strawberry ice cream is just as good as your chocolate."

"What, we don't like chocolate anymore Ms. Lily?" Mr. Simmons teased Lily playfully.

"No, Jamie likes chocolate. I like Strawberry now." Lily said, nodding her head definitively.

"And I like a girl who knows her mind, so strawberry it is. Luke?" Mr. Simmons said.

"Ill have some of Lily's" he said, teasing. Lily shook her head so hard her entire body moved.

"Uh uh. No sharing." Lily said. At Lucas' wide eyes, Lily patted his head to console him. "I love you, but no sharing."

Lucas laughed before turning to Mr. Simmons. "I guess I'll have to get my own then. Ill take chocolate chip."

"You know, Lucas. One day you are going to have to learn to say no." Mr. Simmons said, smiling, handing Lily her cone and starting on Lucas'.

"Why does everyone keep saying that to me?" Lucas said, exasperated, setting Lily down so she could begin eating and he could have his hands free for his cone.

"Because you won't be able to give in when you have kids of you own." Mr. Simmons waggled his finger, handing Lucas his cone with the other hand.

"Lucky for me that's a long way off." Lucas grinned.

Unbeknownst to him, a small figure waiting patiently behind him for his turn in line had overheard the first half of the exchange, turning on his heel and running at the mention of his name.

-LP-

Tree Hill so far hasn't been so bad. Not even a week, and I had a steady stream of customers buying my still life photos or requesting portraits. It helped that I had sketches of Braedon involved in all sorts of beach antics, and families wanted similar pictures of their kids to take home as mementos. At the rate I was going, I wouldn't have to worry about next month's rent at all.

Braedon had asked earlier if he could get an ice cream cone, and with a lull in the traffic, I let him go. It was far, but I could see him from where I sat, and he knew the routine.

But when I saw Braedon racing across the sand towards me without the ice cream he had gone for, I stood up, worried, and went to meet him halfway.

"What's wrong, what happened?" I said, my eyes running over him to check for bruises.

Braedon stopped, and paused uncertain. Instead of answering, he asked his own question. "Does my daddy have any other kids?"

I had to pause and think. It never occurred to me to wonder if Lucas had any other kids. I mean, he wasn't even out of college yet. But then again, we were the same age and here I was, raising an almost 5 year old. Raising _his_ almost 5 year old.

"I don't think he does, but when we see him, we can ask him." I said to console him. He looked upset at the thought, and I didn't blame him. Living with Brooke had taught him not everyone liked sharing, though living with me should have also made him understand that wasn't the case with everyone. Still, "Whether he has kids or not, your daddy will love you anyway. I promise." I was taking a risk telling him that, but I couldn't believe that the boy I fell in love with would react in any other way. And on the off chance he did, I was here to beat some sense into him.

"Oh. Okay." Braedon said, processing what I had told him.

"Hey buddy, where's your cone?" I pressed gently.

"Oh I forgot!" He said, looking down at his empty hands. "I'll go get it!" Turning, he ran back off to the ice cream stand, where a man and his little girl were getting ice cream.

I walked backwards towards my easel, watching Braedon as he walked over to the stand and stood behind the man and his daughter, watching the man too, if I were honest. He had a good build from what I could see, like he worked out regularly, and he shared the brown hair of his daughter, from the little I could see of it. But, a man with a child usually meant a wife somewhere in the picture, so I turned my attention back to Braedon,. Maybe I had been a little lax since coming to Tree Hill, but I was too used to Braedon having the run of Venice beach to think twice about letting him go off to the ice cream stand by himself, never mind that it wasn't in arms reach.

But this wasn't Venice Beach, and I should have remembered that unlike here, there I knew every member of the community and they knew and watched out for Braedon even if I wasn't close by. Here, people may have known me once upon a time, but they didn't know me now, and they definitely didn't know that Braedon belonged to me and shouldn't be messed with. I should have remembered that before I sent him so far away alone, so that now my heart wouldn't be pounding with fear as I race across the sand, too far away to stop my son as he took the hand of the stranger with his little girl and began to walk away.

-LP-

Dun dun dun! Lucky you get to see both sides or you'd be worried huh?


	5. Chapter 5

It has been forever, and I have missed you guys. Thank you all for your wonderful words, and for trying to check up on me. It has been a long three months! I moved in with my mom to find out she had no internet, drove across country to find out I cant write in a car, and moved to LA where Ive been fighting with AT&T for months trying to get internet. The moral of the story is, I am still alive and have not given up on any of my stories, so do not fear. After all, I want to know how its gonna end too! Since its been so long, I am updating this story and Lilie's story. The other ones are coming in time. I am also working 12 hour days, so who knows when the next update will be, but it will come. I look forward to hearing from you guys, so speak up. Not a fan of this chapter, but gotta get it out of the way to move on. So here it is.

-LP-

Chapter 4

"Excuse me, mister. Is that your little girl?"

"Who, Lily?" Frantic, Lucas turned around, only to stare confusedly at Lily standing contently by him, happily eating her cone. His heart slowed down at the realization that Lily had not, in fact, wandered off, or was eating something she shouldn't, or whatever else little girls got into that would spark that question from a stranger.

Lucas looked down at the little boy who asked the question, frowning himself as he took note that the little boy was not much older than Lily, maybe beating her by year or two, but not much more. He wore a baseball cap and shades, with a t-shirt and beach shorts that claimed him a fan of Mickey Mouse. Definitely not old enough to be hanging by himself.

"Lily is my sister, not my little girl." Lucas explained, looking around for anyone nearby that might be paying attention to the little boy. Looking back at the boy, he said in his gentlest voice, "Where are you're parents?"

"Right here," the little boy replied simply. "I'm Braedon, and you're my daddy. Nice to meet you." The little boy-Braedon- held out his hand to be shaken.

"What?...No….What?" Lucas looked around, and noticed the avid gaze of Mr. Simmons. Not wanting the conversation to be overheard, Lucas picked up Lily, grabbed Braedon's hand, and began to take him away from the ice cream stand, where Mr. Simmons had already leaned forward in curiosity at the little boy's bold statement and other onlookers moved closer to see where this would lead.

His family had been the fodder for the gossip mills enough in the past couple of years. No sense adding to it.

He pulled the little boy over to a set of park benches, sat Lily on one side, then helped the little boy sit down. "Now, who told you I was your father?" Lucas demanded as the little boy took off his sunglasses, only to pause as the blue eyes that raised to meet his were mirror images of his own.

"Well, that man said you were Lucas Scott. And my momma told me my daddy's name is Lucas Scott, and you look like my daddy from the pictures, so you're my daddy!" Braedon said, shrugging his shoulders and beaming, proud of his detective work.

"Wait, what?" Lucas said, trying to wrap his head around what the little boy was telling him, still stunned by the sight of his eyes on someone else's face.

"You are my daddy." Braedon repeated, then frowned. "Though my daddy was skinnier, and had more hair. _And_ it was yellower." Confused now, Braedon looked up at Lucas. "Well, maybe you're my daddy."

"Who's your mother? And where is she so we can clear all of this…Owww!" Lucas flinched, interrupted by the blow that landed on the back of his head.

"How dare you take my kid away without permission? Have you lost your mind? Braedon, come here!" The woman's voice brooked no argument as she called for her son.

"But I was just introducing myself to my daddy!" Braedon said, hopping down off the bench and tugging on the stranger's shorts. "He didn't steal me!"

"Yeah, I didn't steal him!" Lucas cosigned, keeping his arms in front of his face and turning to meet the gaze of the woman who's voice sounded so familiar….

-LP-

I could never have imagined this scenario. My first encounter with Lucas Scott, and I'm beating him over the head with a sketch pad. Had we stayed together, it probably wouldn't have been the first time, and my mind found that thought so funny I smirked, a little tickled.

The smirk quickly faded as I realized the magnitude of this moment. Lucas Scott, in the flesh. In front of me. On the boardwalk. With a million onlookers staring at the spectacle we had just created through a series of misunderstandings.

This was not how I wanted him to meet his son.

Quickly I scribbled our address on a piece of paper and tore it off the sketchpad, handing it to him, and muttered a quick apology, before picking up Braedon and hurrying off. I was relieved my shades covered most of my face; while people would be confused, no one put anything together, with Braedon safely in his 'spy gear' and me with my eyes concealed. There was nothing to do about the curls, but blond was a popular color, so I was willing to take my chances.

I hurried away, hoping my hesitation wasn't obvious at his tentative, "Peyton?" I had to get away from the crowd.

"But.." Braedon, said, beginning to protest. I covered his mouth with my hand and told him to shush. "Trust me."

When we were close to our spot, I put him down and grabbed his hand, marching him back to the easel. Noting his downturned expression, I decided it was safe enough to put him out of his misery. Kneeling down, I looked him in the eye. "We have to go clean up bud and get home. You're daddy's gonna meet us there."

"Really?" Braedon's eyes lit up.

I looked back to where we had left what turned out to be Lucas and the little girl. He stared at the piece of paper then looked up and towards our way. I couldn't believe how much he had changed in the four years I had been gone. And that he had a child with someone else. But I couldn't focus on that right now.

I turned back to Braedon. "Really. But before that, you are going to tell me exactly what happened young man!"

Braedon opened his mouth to tell me, but I put my finger over his mouth. "Not right now, when we get home. Remember, we are still in 'spy mode'."

Braedon's eyes widened, and then he nodded his head vigorously, before remembering his glasses. He put them back on his face, and gave me the thumbs up sign. I returned it to him and we hurried off, stopping briefly to pack up our gear, before heading back to the house to wait for Lucas to find us. I had a feeling we wouldn't be waiting long.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys! I am happy I am back too! I cant wait to see where all the stories go. I miss my stories as much as you guys do. I even canceled my cable because it was getting in the way of writing time. We'll see how well that works. I was gonna write more, but I wanted to get you guys something, so here it is...

Cookies- Is Peyton the mom? Are you sure about that?

RJ, I am doing my best to write instead of work. Unfortunately, the LA rental market ensures that is not possible.

Sorry Jayla, short chapters are the norm to get them out faster. I could make them longer, but then you'd go longer without an update.

Kristen- This is Brooke pre- Haley, pre- Lucas, basically, pure bitch Brooke. Thanks for reading!

-LP-

Chapter 5

Lucas pulled up in front of a tiny one bedroom bungalow. As he admired the view of the waves crashing against the shore, he winced at the eyesore that stood smack dab in the middle of it. The address Peyton? had given him led to a 400 square foot structure of peeling paint, broken screens, and screendoors leaning drunkenly off their hinges. Looking at the battered front door, he tentatively knocked on the one smooth surface left. As he waited for someone to answer, he half- hoped in his heart that the woman that hit him over the head wasn't Peyton Sawyer, that it was all a mistake. To think that Peyton not only had a child, but life had brought her to these circumstances was hard to grasp for the man who had made it his life's mission to be her champion.

When no one answered, Lucas knocked again, a little harder. At the lack of an answer the second time, he turned to leave, before a distant memory made him turn back around. Testing the knob, he turned it easily and smiled in spite of himself. If it was indeed Peyton, it was nice to know at least in this, she hadn't changed.

The one bedroom house was tiny, with a tiny kitchen and a tiny bathroom and what he guessed was a tiny bedroom behind a closed door. There was very little furniture: some bean bag chairs in front of a scarred coffee table with crayons and white paper strewn about, some of the sheets having what Luke assumed to be 4 year old drawings on them- They were too advanced for an actual 4 year old, but too young looking to be Peytons, and who wouldn't guess that any child of Peyton's wouldn't be an artist?

The bare room also boasted an Ipod stand with speakers that looked like it had seen better days, but not much else in the way of decorations.

Lucas walked the few steps over to the kitchen, when he caught sight of two figures making their way across the beach.

Lucas stood at the window and listened as the wind carried their voices to him.

"Come onnn! We're gonna miss him!" the little boy from the beach huffed, pulling frantically on the arm of his mother.

The woman laughed, picking up the little boy and twirling him around before putting him on her hip, in spite of his squirms. "Calm down, slugger. We'll be back in time. And remember, it might be awhile before he comes. Maybe even days."

They still were fully decked in hats and sunglasses, so Lucas couldn't get a good look at the woman. But the way his heart skipped a beat at the sound of her voice, he had a pretty good idea who it was. And that made his heart stutter even more. Because if the little boy was 4…..

Apparently he had seen his car in front of the house, because all of a sudden Lucas heard a squeal. "He's here!" Lucas broke away from his musings to focus back on the boy who had already squirmed out of his mother's arms and broken into a run on his way to the house.

"Daddy don't leave! We're coming!" He shouted, stumbling as he tried to run in the sand. The woman behind him broke into a jog as well.

"Braedon, wait up, honey. Remember what we talked about? We are gonna let me handle it this time?"

Braedon stopped, and looked as if to be in thought. "Oh yeah. But hurry, before he leaves!"

Not wanting to scare them, Lucas stepped out the house and onto the rickety back steps, making his way down 3 of them to hit the sand. He raised his hand in greeting.

-LP-

Braedon had been driving me crazy ever since we arrived at the house. I tried to explain to him that there was a strong possibility his daddy wouldn't make it to the house today, but it was a possibility that kept slipping the 4 year old's mind. Because of this, every five minutes I had to parry all of Braedon's attempts to speed up the reunion.

"Don't you know where he lives? Maybe we could walk there and surprise him!"

"I did know where he lived, but he might have moved, sweetie."

"oh."

I tried making artwork for the walls a project to distract him, but to no avail.

"Maybe we could go back to the ice cream stand and ask the man where he lives."

Obviously serious warfare was needed here.

"We could, but then we'd miss your dad if he came here."

"Oh."

I glanced down at the picture he was working so diligently on and was inspired.

"Braedon, how would you like to collect shells to put on your beach picture for your daddy? We wont go far so we can hear him drive up." I said slyly.

"Yeah!" He said, jumping up and running to the back door. "Great idea!"

All I could do was breathe a sigh of relief. Keeping Braedon occupied for a visit I was pretty sure would come, but not too hyped up in case it didn't, was a tightrope act I wasn't doing such a great job of performing. So I did it the only way I knew how.

One step at a time.

Searching for shells only lasted so long, until Braedon tired of filling my carrybag and began to not so subtly make his way back towards the house.

"Ok, Im done. Lets go wait for Daddy."

I gave in, happy to have killed another 20 minutes of wait time. But apparently I wasn't moving fast enough for my little man.

"Come onnn! We're gonna miss him!" Braedon huffed, pulling frantically on my arm.

I couldn't help but laugh. No matter how it played out for me, I knew today was the day his life would change for the better. At that thought I laughed, picking him up and twirling him around before putting him on my hip, in spite of his squirms. "Calm down, slugger. We'll be back in time. And remember, it might be awhile before he comes. Maybe even days."

Apparently, I was wrong, because all of a sudden Braedon let out a squeal and pointed. "He's here!"

I looked up the beach as Braedon squirmed to get down, and saw Lucas come out of the house and onto the porch, waving a hand in welcome. My mind couldn't help but fantasize- He was waiting for them to return home, his wife and son, and as they drew closer he would take the steps to meet them, swinging his son into his arms and drawing his wife close for a kiss…..

I shook my head. This wasn't a homecoming, though it was a moment of truth, of reconciliation, of…

I sighed. Who was I kidding? It was the moment of anger, and betrayal, and accusations. And the worst part was, I deserved all of it.

But it wasn't my homecoming that mattered. Braedon was about to gain a family that could love him and provide for him in a way I couldn't. And to me that was worth whatever I had to suffer through. What was one more day, to give the child I loved most in the world everything he deserved?

And to change his life, there was only one thing left to say.

"Hello Lucas. I'd like you to meet your son."

-LP-

I need a transcript of the final epi of season 4 to do the next chapter of Lillies. Anybody know where I can find one?


	7. Chapter 7

So this story is flowing, as you can probably see from the longer word count! Another chapter, but I have a serious plot question. Braedon is sounding a lot older than 3, and Im wanting Lucas to be done with school instead of having to go back to school in the fall. So the question/poll is: does anyone have any major objections to me changing Braedon to 4 instead of 3, making Lucas a college graduate, and having Nathan and Haley back in Tree Hill instead of still at college? Majority rules. Read this chapter and tell me what you think. As the story is now, Lucas is a rising senior in college, and Peyton has been gone 4 years, making Braedon 3 about to turn 4. The plot bunny took me a whole different direction, which necesitates the age change of the characters.

-LP-

"Hello Lucas."

It was her. The woman he had prayed for, cursed, loved, hated; gone but never forgotten, no matter how hard he tried. She was standing right in front of him, in the flesh, golden curls blowing into her face as she removed her sunglasses and allowed her brilliant green eyes to meet mine.

"Hello Peyton."

There was no other way to do it. Braedon was standing next to me, hopping from one foot to the next in his eagerness to say something and his attempt to keep quiet because I asked him to.

"Lucas, I'd like you to meet your son. His name is Braedon. Braedon Pierce..."

"Hi Daddy!" Braedon said, unable to contain himself. He launched forward and wrapped his arms around Lucas' waist. "I told you you were my daddy, see?"

Lucas stared down at the bundle of energy that had his waist in a deathgrip, patting his back awkwardly before looking helplessly up at Peyton. Having known firsthand what it was like to be rejected by his father, he did not want to say anything to upset the little guy, but he still wasn't sure what was going on.

I caught the look of panic in Lucas' eyes, even as I sighed at the impatience Braedon showed. He didn't even let me finish introducing him before interrupting. I guess 4 years was a long time to wait for a dad, and he figured it was long enough. But it wasn't fair to either of them to leave them in this limbo. So I bit the bullet again and took control.

"Braedon, let go of your dad and head into the house. Take your shells and finish your picture until I come get you. Its adult talking time."

Braedon's eyes widened, and he turned and ran to me, grabbing me by the legs. "No! No yelling! I just got him!"

Lucas frowned in confusion, even as I bent to kneel in front of Braedon to console him. There would be time for explanations later.

"I promise I wont yell at your Daddy. I'm just going to explain to him whats going on." I said cupping his chin. Poor kid, to grow up in a place where 'adult time' was always a battle that only ended when someone stormed away angry, usually Brooke. It didn't help that these times would be followed by her disappearance for days at a time. I guess I no longer had the best reputation around adult time, because Braedon looked at me with skepticism, before glancing worriedly at his father.

He walked past Lucas into the house, and turned back at the door. "Daddy, if you go away after adult time, just don't forget to come back, okay?

God, what we had done to our child, Brooke and I.

Not bothering to wait for a response, Braedon walked into the house, the screen door banging behind him.

Lucas watched him enter the house, before turning towards me.

"Is he really mine?" Lucas asked, to the point.

I nodded. "Right down to the hand behind the back of his head when he sleeps." I said, unable to stop from smiling at the memory that was bittersweet.

He nodded as well. We had never lied to each other, and I wasn't about to start now. Im guessing that was his train of thought as well, because he didn't even question it. He did however, want to know,

"How?"

"Well, when a man likes a woman, he gets these powerful urges," I said smiling, trying to lighten the mood.

"Peyton." Apparently Lucas was not in the mood to have his mood lightened. "I'm serious. How can this be? You and I never…."

"No, you and I didn't." I paused, the memory still sharp after all these years. "But you and Brooke did."

"Me and Brooke?" Lucas said, puzzled. "But that would mean….so when she said…."

"Yeah, she lied." I said, understanding what he was trying to say.

He stood there in silence for a moment, head bowed with his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"You know, you are taking this a lot better than I thought you would." I noted, breaking the silence as it stretched on.

"Oh?" Lucas said, looking up. "So scared shitless and confused out of my mind is taking it well? I didn't have a son this morning! What am I supposed to do now? Take him home with me? Say, thanks Peyton, for introducing me to the son I should have known about 5 years ago?" Lucas' voice began to rise as the implications of their conversation hit him.

"Technically he's still 4." I muttered. I was wondering when the dam would break. It appeared I didn't have to wait long.

His gaze narrowed. "And why did it take you 4 years to bring him to me? I can understand Brooke not telling me, but you? I thought you knew me better than that? You knew I would want to know! You knew I wouldn't want my kid to have the same life I did!" He looked around in disdain. "Make that a worse life than I did. At least my mom had furniture in the house when I was growing up." Lucas threw up his hands. "What were you thinking? Didn't you think I had a right to know?"

I knew he would be upset, but his ranting was quickly boiling my own temper, turning my shame into anger. But Braedon had already seen too much fighting in his young life to experience more, so someone had to be the reasonable one, and it looked like it was gonna be me. Again.

"You are right. " I said calmly, agreeing with him, even as I held back the desire to blurt out the entire story. But if history served me correctly, little ears were listening. "You had a right to know. And Brooke should have told you. But she didn't. And I would have told you if I could, but I couldn't, because I didn't have the right to tell. Braedon wasn't mine."

Lucas stopped and stared, anger burning in his eyes. "You're right. Braedon isn't yours. And you can't keep him from me one more second of his life. I will not be kept from my son! How dare you make me into Dan?"

Lucas stopped for a moment, as if coming to a decision. And apparently he had. "You know what? This ends here. He's coming home with me, so he will know his father loves him and wants to be with him."

I went cold at the thought, the protest rising up before I could stop it. I always knew Braedon would be reunited with his dad; that was the point of the cross country trip, and it was what I wanted. But so quickly! I thought for sure I would have time to get used to the idea of being more like the aunt instead of the mother, as Luke got used to the idea of being a father.

"I don't want to keep you from your son, but maybe it would be good to ease into it a bit- have him spend time with you here, maybe go over for visits?" I said, unconsciously holding out my hands as if it would stop him from taking Braedon. "Remember, he doesn't know you."

"And who's fault is that?' Lucas shot back. "You have no right to be telling me anything, remember? I am his father. And he is coming with me right now!"

He began to march angrily into the house. In shock, I stood there, watching as he strode into the house, slamming the door behind him. Shaking myself in action, I raced up the steps and followed him, taking note of Braedon's fear-stricken face as he stood in the middle of the kitchen floor, obviously having listened to the conversation as I had learned the hard way he was wont to do.

I followed Lucas into the bedroom, where he had found Braedon's tiny stack of clothes laying on a side table in the corner of the room. Seeing him just standing there next to the table, hands on his hips and staring at the floor, I breathed a sigh of relief. He was having second thoughts now that he was calm, and he would be reasonable about the whole situation. We would make a plan together on where to go next, and everything would be…"

"You've got my son sleeping on a mattress on the floor?" His voice was quiet. Lucas was dangerous when he was quiet.

"He shares the bed with me." I said, unsure of where he was going with his train of thought.

Lucas said nothing, just stared a the bed for a long moment before turning his attention to the clothes. He sat there, sifting through the shirts and shorts that belonged to the little boy.

This was my chance to reach him. "I know this is a shock to you, and I am here to help every step of the way. I can help you tell Karen, and Nathan and Haley if you want. Today you can spend as much time with Braedon as you want, and tomorrow you can come by and take him to meet your mom, so you can have a chance to tell her tonight about him. I am so glad you want to get to know him. I've been telling him all about you, what I can remember anyway, and…" In the middle of my ramblings, Lucas stopped and turned, striding past me out the door and into the living room, where Braedon had moved, anxiously waiting for the interaction to be over and for me to tell him everything was okay. I felt bad that what started out so well had ended this way for him, but I knew it was only temporary, and I would be sure to ease his mind about that later.

I should have known life wouldn't be that easy.

Lucas stopped in front of Braedon and knelt down in front of him, placing his hands on his shoulders. "Hi Braedon. I know this may be confusing for you right now, but I want you to know that I am glad to be your daddy, and I will always be here for you from now on. Matter of fact, you are going to come home with me right now, so we can get to know each other."

Braedon's eye's widened. "I can come stay with you? Really? Ok, let me get my stuff."

Lucas stopped Braedon before he could run off. "No need." I watched as his nose wrinkled in disgust. "We're gonna get you all new clothes today. And then you can meet your grandma Karen, and your Aunt Lily."

"New clothes?" Braedon turned to me as if I hadn't been listening the entire exchange. "Ma-aunt P, I get new clothes!"

"I hear Brady-bear. That's awesome." All of my arguing had fallen on deaf ears it seemed, and my heart was breaking. It was too soon. I knew I would have to let him go eventually, but I honestly thought I had more time. Apparently it wasn't to be.

Braedon turned back to Lucas. "Is Aunt P comin with us?" He asked expectantly.

Lucas' eyes hardened and he opened his mouth to speak, but I quickly beat him to the punch. I forced a smile on my face and said, "Im gonna stay here and finish fixing up this place while you get to know your daddy and his family. You have a lot of people to meet. Don't worry, I will see you soon." I walked over and knelt in front of him, pulling him into a hug. "Remember what I told you," I whispered in his ear. Pulling back, we rubbed noses and touched foreheads, before I pulled back and stood, kissing his forehead on the way up. "I love you." I said as he turned to his father.

"Hey buddy, why don't you head to the car and wait for me while I say goodbye to your aunt?" Lucas said with false cheer.

Braedon nodded and headed eagerly out to the car. Lucas waited until he was out of earshot before turning to Peyton.

"See him soon? You'll be lucky if I let you see him at all again! Not only did you keep my son a secret from me for 4 years, you've got him living in a hovel! No toys, clothes that should have been tossed years ago, in a place that should have been condemned years ago. Thank you, but Ive got it from here."

Lucas walked out the front door and slammed it closed. I stood in the middle of the floor, long after they drove away, the words I used to sing to Braedon when he was a baby floating through my head, as the moment I feared so long would come had finally arrived.

"But love is letting go, and this I'll know. 'Cause you were mine, for a time."

-LP-

Definitely didnt see that coming! I had no idea Lucas was going to do that, but I am excited about the scenes it takes us to. Now to recap. I want to change the time frame, making Braedon 4 about to turn 5 and Lucas a college graduate, moving back to Tree Hill after graduation. If you have objections, state them now. And majority rules. PM me if you are confused, or need clarifying information.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for your feedback guys! Timeframe is changed, Braedon is 4 going on 5, and the gang has graduated from college. What is going on in their lifes? We are about to find out!

Bkworm52, Everything season 1 happened. They left shortly after the pregnancy scare. Im not sure if they left before or after Naley's wedding- I havent written that part yet. Feel free to tell me what you want if you have an opinion on that.

Browneyedcynic- They dont know that Brooke is dead, because Lucas didnt give Peyton a chance to tell him anything. And Brooke died in a car crash. She was in the passenger seat with a drunk driver. And I am sorry about the short chapters, but if I make them longer, you have to wait longer to read them. So I post them as soon as I hit a good break in the writing for a chapter so that I can post more often.

Cheriblossum- thanks! Lucas doesnt know Peyton raised Braedon. Right now, he thinks Peyton was just there to tell him about Braedon- he has no idea the back story. And you will find out why Peyton didnt tell Lucas when Lucas does. Dont worry, flashbacks are coming soon.

Steff- you are right! But trust me, itll all be explained in time. And it is not a pretty story. But just remember, I try to fix everything I break. So pm me if you cant stand it and want spoilers.

-LP-

"Daddy, I'm really glad I get to play with you today. I've missed you. 4 years is a long time, you know." Braedon said, bouncing happily in the pretty princess car seat that belonged to Lily.

"I know, buddy, and I'm sorry." Lucas said, glancing back at the little boy grinning at him in the rearview mirror. "If I had known about you, I would have been there."

"I know." Braedon said simply. "That's what my mama told me. She said, Braedon, you're daddy loves you, and when he knows about you, he's gonna be there for you forever. And you know what? She was right!" He grinned, and Lucas smiled back, unable to help himself in the face of such joy. Still seething from his interaction with Peyton, and the jarring realization he had been a father for 4+ years without even knowing it, Lucas had been driving aimlessly, or so he thought until he turned onto the street that looked so familiar.

"Hey Braedon? How would you like to meet your aunt Haley?" Lucas said, pulling into the driveway.

"Is she like an Aunt Peyton?" Braedon said, taking off his seatbelt.

"Much better than Aunt Peyton." Lucas said, frowning at the mention of her name.

Braedon looked up at Lucas skeptically, but took his hand and began walking to the front door. "I don't think that's possible, but we'll see."

Lucas shook his head at the adult words that came from the little boy. Where did he come up with this stuff? The thought that he didn't know just served to stir up his anger again, so he quickly squelched it.

"Haley, are you here?" Lucas said, opening the door and walking into the Scott household.

"Haley!" Lucas called out when no one answered.

"Hold your horses, Im coming!" Haley shouted from the top of the stairs. She ran down them, grumbling. "What's so important that's got you shouting like the house is on fire?" She rounded the top of the stairs and headed down, stopping halfway.

"James Lucas Scott, what have you done to your hair? And why do you have on swim trunks ? I thought I said no swimming today?" She said, frowning at her son hiding behind his uncle Lucas, trying not to get caught no doubt.

Lucas opened his mouth, but before he could respond, a voice piped up from upstairs. "I was just tryna make it look like Uncle Lucas', and these aren't swim trunks."

Haley's eyes widened, and she turned around to see her son trailing her down the stairs, hair gelled up into messy spikes, with boards shorts and a tshirt on.

"Wha-?"

"Haley, I think I can explain." Lucas said, walking forward. Braedon stayed close by his side, hiding behind his legs.

"This is my son, Braedon Pierce. It's a long story which Ill tell you later. Braedon, meet your Aunt Haley."

To his surprise, Braedon burrowed his head into the back of Lucas' leg. Concerned, Lucas knelt and pulled Braedon's head to look up at him. "Hey buddy, what's wrong? Don't you want to meet your Aunt?

Braedon shook his head, hiding behind his hands. Lucas opened the little boy's hands and put his face inside them, so they were both hidden. "Why not?" Lucas whispered.

"Because she yelled at me. So maybe she's mean. And my mama's not here to protect me from mean people, so Im gonna wait, thank you." Braedon said earnestly, as if it made all the sense in the world.

"I know your mama's not here right now, but I am here. And daddies are even better at protecting than mommies." Lucas said, nodding.

Braedon stared at him for a moment before nodding in agreement. "Okay, we'll see, but you have to hold my hand, like mama does when I'm not sure."

"Deal" Lucas said, standing up and holding out his hand. Braedon took it, and together they walked over to where Haley stood with Jamie clinging to her leg, watching curiously at the newcomer.

"Hi, my name is Braedon, nice to meet you." Braedon said, holding out his hand to be shaken.

"Nice to meet you Braedon. I'm Haley, and this is my son, Jamie." Haley said, going to shake his hand.

Jamie came behind Haley and held out his hand. "Im James Lucas Scott, and Im four years old, but everybody calls me Jamie."

Braedon grinned. "Im Braedon Pierce Davis, and Im four years old too, but my mama says Im going on 40, and she calls me Brady-bear, but you can call me Brady if you want."

"Hey, mine says the same thing! I have a fluffy eared bunny named Chester, wanna see him?" Jamie said excitedly.

"Sure!" Braedon said, grinning. He began to follow Jamie up the stair, but he hesitated, and came back down to where Lucas was standing and watching. "I forgot. Daddy, can I go play with Jamie and his bunny?"

"Go ahead. Ill be right here with Aunt Haley." Lucas said, grateful to have the chance to talk to Haley alone." Both adults watched as the boys scrambled up the stairs, before heading to the kitchen. "What the heck, Lucas? A son? You have a son." Haley said, rounding the counter and leaning over it."

"Hey, you saw him for yourself!" Lucas said, throwing up his hands. Apparently I do."

"Well how'd he get here?" Haley said.

"Well, when a man likes a woman, he gets these powerful urges," he said grinning, before he frowned. That's exactly what Peyton said.

"Ha, ha, no seriously. Im guessing Brookes the mom, but why did she wait four years to tell you?" Haley asked.

"I don't know. All I know is this little boy comes up to me claiming I am his daddy cause his mom told him I was, and then Peyton shows up out of the blue and whacks me over the head with a sketchpad, and then they run off and ask me to meet them at some ramshackle shack on the beach…"

Haley snickered. "I can so picture Peyton doing that."

Lucas glared. "Not funny. Anyway, she explains I have a son, and here we are."

"Yeah, here we are." Haley nods, processing. "Wow. So where's Brooke?"

"I don't know." Lucas said, after thinking about it.

"Well, why didn't she tell you?" Haley asked, coming around to sit with him at the table.

"I don't know." Lucas shrugged.

"Well, what did Peyton have to say about all of this?" Haley asked, frustrated now by the lack of information.

"I…kinda didn't give her a chance to explain." Lucas said, giving Haley a side glance.

"Lucas!" Haley said, exasperated.

"Look! All I know, is that for four years my son was kept from me. And even now, Peyton was only in town to drop him off! He doesn't even have decent clothes. No toys, Haley. He was sleeping on the floor! Forgive me if I didn't ask questions once I found out he was mine!" Lucas said, standing up in anger.

"That doesn't sound like Peyton." Haley said, frowning.

"Yeah, well, four years is a long time." Lucas said, running his hands through his hair. He sighed.

"So now I have a son who is 4 years old with absolutely nothing but the clothes on his back, literally." Lucas paused. "And I still have to tell my mom." He hung his head. "She is gonna kill me!"

"She is. But there is good news." Haley said coming over to pat him on the back. "With a son, at least your legacy will live on."

-LP-

Question- should Keith be alive in this fic? Should Nathan still be in a wheelchair? Should Jamie and Brady bond or be mortal enemies? Thoughts?

I know the suspense is killing you, and Braedon is acting strange, but it will all come to light once everything is learned. Speculations?


	9. Chapter 9

I did not mean to go on such a long and unintended hiatus. Shortly after the last chapter I posted, my mom was diagnosed with breast cancer. I flew home to take care of her, and though she was successfully treated (thry caught it in time), the unexpected leave of absence caused me to be backed up at work which led to more time away from the story. Coupled with a horrible case of writer's block/ disinterest in anything one tree hill related, and all my stories languished. But no matter how long the hiatuses, know that these stories will be finished. I don't know how well the writing will be, but it will get done. Thanks Steff for the shout out and new story (Always on your side) inspired by this story's angst- that was also added inspiration to get this story's backstory out (luckily the backstory is already written- I just have to get to a place where the characters of the story can learn it so I can share it with you). I got so excited I was reading Leyton again I decided to try to write Leyton again and it worked. So thank Steff for continuing to write leyton so that I could find a way to come back. Let me know how I did.

-lp-lp-lp-lp

Haley pulled up to the front of the bungalow and turned off the engine, sitting in silence as she stared at the 'shack' Lucas described to her in great detail. At the time, Haley believed he had been exaggerating, but seeing it with her own eyes made her realize that every word he uttered was true. But it didn't make her angry.

It just made her sad.

Bracing herself, she got out of the car and walked toward the front of the house, thinking about how she wanted to handle this. What she wanted was answers, answers to the questions the entire situation posed and to which Lucas had no response.

From what Haley knew of Peyton, none of it rang true, but like Lucas said, it had been over 4 years.

A rhythmic banging stopped Haley from her trek to the front door, and caused her to follow the sound around the house to the back, where she found who she guessed was Peyton putting in new screens for the windows of the back of the house.

Haley cleared her throat, but the woman didn't turn around. Haley tried again, calling out her name questioningly. "Peyton?"

Still no answer.

Haley hesitated, then called out louder as she moved closer to tap the woman on her shoulder.

"Peyton?"

The woman started, turning in surprise as she pulled something out of her ear with one hand and gripped the hammer with the other.

"Haley?"

-lp-lp-lp-lp-lp-lp-lp-lp

From the moment he was born, I had been his protector, his defender. There was only one other time he had been away from me like this, and it felt the same. A dull-ache that had me rubbing my fist over my heart unconsciously to ease the ache that wasn't physical. Gut-wrenching terror that I had seen him for the last time. The only thing that was missing was the fear for his safety, but 2 out of 3 was still a place I had no desire to be again.

It was times like these I wished I was a crier, but I wasn't, so for me there was no release for the tension that kept building in my chest. Even my art had deserted me- the blank pages only reminding me of how foolish I was to think that this would all be eased by some pretty pictures and seashell accessories.

Staring vacantly at the wall had given me the inspiration to move, and the physical labor it provoked provided enough of a distraction that I was able to hold it together. After all, Lucas would calm down eventually and Braedon would be back- so wouldn't it be nice if he could come back to the fixer-upper that was fixed up? I had been holding off of the more major renovations, buying creature comforts for my preschool partner, but since he was no longer here- the money that had gone to the little items that made the place more homey could instead go to the house repairs.

And the screens were project numero uno. Though my landlord refused to buy anything for the house, he did agree that anything purchased for the house could be deducted from my rent, and I was taking him at his word.

I had finished one side of the house and was working on the second window of the back when I felt someone touch my shoulder. I whirled, a little frightened. After all, I wasn't expecting anyone and I was a female alone on the beach. I raised the hammer I had been using as a weapon and I pulled my Ipod out of my ears so I could be alert, and turned to face the person who had tapped me on the shoulder.

"Haley?"

-lp-lp-lp

Shock didn't begin to describe the emotions I felt at the sight of Haley James in front of me for the first time in 5 years. It wasn't the only emotion I felt, but it was the one I grabbed on too, doing my best to ignore the remembered pain of leaving someone who I knew to my soul would have been a good friend, and squelching down the hope that rose at the thought of Haley being back in my life again. Life had taught me well- true friendship was a lie, and hope only led to heartache.

We stared at each other, her and I, drinking in the sight of each other. The dark brown of her shoulder length hair suited her, and I had never seen her more beautiful- but then again, maybe the passing of time had just made me forget that she always was this way, and it was really I who had changed. I awkwardly tugged my windblown locks, tangled by the wind, feeling homely, feeling unworthy to be in her presence. Obviously life had been just a little better to her, if her looks were any indication.

I avoided her gaze, not wanting to feel the censure I was sure was in her eyes. She had always been Lucas' best friend, and no doubt, after viewing first hand the hovel he had undoubtedly told her about, she would be just as quick to judge and condemn.

"It's been a long time." Haley said solemnly.

"Yes, it has." I responded, raising my eyes to meet hers before looking away.

We stood there, the silence becoming awkward as it's length grew and neither of us knew what to say. I was still raw from the confrontation with Lucas, and I had no desire to begin the next one. If Haley had something to say, she could say it. But I wasn't going to make it easier for her.

-Lp-lp-lp-lp-lp-lp-

Haley didn't know what she expected when she arrived at the house Peyton was staying in, but this wasn't it. Remembering the Brooke and Peyton of high school, Lucas' protestations of inadequate clothing, no toys, and sleeping on the floor made her think that the women had been unfairly treating the little boy. She had imagined entering a space where Lucas' son had been deprived of all that had been afforded his guardians, and she couldn't have been more wrong. She stared at Peyton, taking in the threadbare top and the well-worn jean shorts, the hair that had not seen a salon in years, and the weary gaze of a woman who was on the brink of giving up.

This was not the Peyton she knew. This was not the Peyton Lucas described. The Peyton Lucas depicted deserved Haley's anger, but the Peyton before her needed understanding, and there were enough people in Haley's life she was at odds with- she was tired of fighting. It was time to try love.

"Wow. This is really awkward," Haley said, raising her hands in apology. "Cause I know it's been 5 years, but I've missed you, and I really want to hug you right now."

Peyton's shoulders sagged; in relief or worry, Haley wasn't sure, but it didn't matter because soon Haley's ams were filled with the other woman as her arms wrapped tentatively around her.

Haley hugged her back tightly, alarmed at how skinny she was. The mothering instinct in full force, Haley patted Peyton's back before releasing her and putting her hands on her hips.

"What exactly have you gotten yourself into since I've been gone, missy?"

Peyton laughed, a watery chuckle that had Haley's own eyes tearing as she heard the same relief in the sound that she felt at the realization that they were going to be okay.

-lp-

"So what exactly did Lucas tell you?" Peyton asked as she passed Haley a glass of homemade iced tea, settling herself on the bean bag next to Haley.

After the hug, Peyton invited Haley in and busied herself in the kitchen, to process the obvious shock of Haley being so welcoming, and to calm the anxiety that the unexpected welcome had caused. She poured Haley a glass of iced tea, a treat Peyton had made for Braedon by stealing tea bags and sugar packets from nearby coffee shops.

"He didn't tell me much" Haley said, sipping on the tea and doing her best not to stare at the abject poverty surrounding her that still had her in shock. "He said that you were here to to tell him Braedon was his son, and that Brooke is his mom."

"Where is Brooke by the way?" Haley glanced around. "Did she come with you guys or is she back in California?"

Peyton caught at the question and she stared at her glass trying to compose herself. "Brooke passed away a couple of weeks ago." Unable to stop the grief that welled up in her at having to say it out loud, Peyton scrambled to her feet and left the house, stumbling through the sand until she collapsed at the water's edge, tears flowing unchecked down her cheeks.

Haley sat in shock, mouth open as she had been about to take a sip of her drink. She expected Peyton to say that Brooke couldn't get away from work, or maybe couldn't face Lucas, or even, after seeing the dire straits Peyton was in, that they could only afford for one of them to come back and bring Braedon to Lucas. She never imagined that Peyton would be here with Brooke's son because Brooke was dead. It definitely put a different spin on things, and the negative light Lucas had painted Peyton in was quickly turning a more positive shade. It was entirely possible that Peyton knew as much as Lucas did about why Brooke neglected to tell him about his son, and that changed things.

Giving Peyton, and herself, a moment to pull it together, Haley got up and began to walk around the house. She took note of many of the same features Lucas did- the artwork done on white paper on the wall, the mattress on the floor of the bedroom, the pile of clothes on the side table. But instead of being angry, the sight made her smile tenderly. As a mother, she could see the sacrifices Peyton had made for Braedon. Though worn, Braedon's pile of clothes was substantially larger than Peyton's. There were no toys, true, but peeking out of the bedsheets was the ear of what Haley confirmed to be a well-worn teddy bear, and in the corner between the bed and the wall lay a tiny stack of books and a flashlight.

With what little she had, Peyton had provided a home for Braedon, and the question for Haley was now not why she was depriving the little boy, but why she had so little to give him.

Haley squared her shoulders in determination. She was going to get to the bottom of this mystery. And as she heard Peyton re-enter the house, she met her in the kitchen to begin step one of her plan. "So we obviously have a lot to talk about. And since I have a guest bedroom just begging to be used, we are going to do it at my house. So get your things and let's go."

At the protest she saw forming on Peyton's lips, Haley pulled out her best mommy voice, one that brooked no argument.

"This is not a debate, this is a statement of fact. You can argue with me later. Right now, we've got some packing to do. "

-lp-lp-lp-lp-

What do you think? To OOC for Haley? Everything that happened on the show til season 5 happened to Haley, so this is Haley season 5, without the bitch, so basically haley character season 4 (you remember, the one that cried for the man that hit her with a car and forgave him? yeah, that haley, not season 5 pod haley). Let me know what you think. Next chapter- Lucas introduces Braedon to his mom.

Question. Should you guys find out the back story of this fic by Peyton telling Haley, or Peyton telling Lucas, or Peyton telling different people as the stories arise?


	10. Chapter 10

My faithful readers, you guys are awesome! An author Ive been following on House gave me two updates in a row, so I had to pay it forward! Yay muse for flowing! While I break the dam on the other fics, you can read this one in the meantime. Thank you so much for your words of encouragement and well wishes.

Disclaimer: From the beginning, you knew I didnt own One Tree Hill or its characters. I just use their character portraits to take them to insane places. Sorry if I burst anyones bubble.

lp==pllp==

"Mom?" Lucas said quietly as he let himself into his childhood (and current) bedroom. He sighed in relief when there was no answer- not that he was sneaking into his own house, but with Braedon asleep on his shoulder, he wanted to keep him that way, at least until he had a chance to explain to his mom what he didn't quite understand himself.

Gently he laid the tired little boy down, slipping off the brand new tennis shoes they had gotten from the store and tucking him in under the covers. The rest could wait until morning- hoping Braedon slept that long.

"What's this?" Lucas startled, swiftly turning as his heart skipped a beat, only to settle down when he saw who it was.

"Man, you scared me. I thought you were mom." Lucas said, turning back around and making sure Braedon was situated.

Keith wheeled in, stopping at the foot of the bed and taking in the sight of the brown tufts of hair that peeked from underneath the sheet Lucas had laid over the little boy.

"I take it that's not Jamie?" Keith said, looking up at Lucas.

Lucas shook his head.

Keith grinned. "I cant wait for this explanation."

Lucas sighed. "I kinda wanted to talk to you and mom together. Where is she?"

"In Lily's room saying goodnight. Lucky for you, Lily needed some 'girl time' tonight, so I was kicked out." Keith said, backing up and out of the room as Lucas gestured him out, closing the door behind them as he followed Keith to the living room.

"Uhhh, Dad? I think this is a kitchen table conversation." Lucas said sheepishly.

Keith glanced back, raising his eyebrow. "Well then, Ill start the teapot."

The kettle was just beginning to whistle when Karen made her way from Lily's room through the kitchen, only to stop and stare at the two men sitting at the table. Her gaze moved to the steaming teapot on the stove and her eyebrow quirked.

"I'm not going to like this conversation, am I?" She joked as she moved to turn off the water and make herself a cup of tea.

"I don't know, it depends." Lucas said, glancing at Keith.

"Depends on what?" Karen said, taking a seat next to Keith, their hands locking when she rested hers on top of his.

Lucas took a deep breath. "On how you feel about being a grandmother."

"Lucas! Is Amy…" Karen's eyes widened.

"No!" Lucas shook his head, his hands shaking as well as the mental image of his girlfriend pregnant stuck in his head. "No no no no no no." He repeated, trying to erase the nightmare of being responsible for 2 new lives out of his head.

He sighed. "Not Amy, mom. Brooke. " Karen looked at Keith, confused, before turning back to look at Lucas as he continued. "Apparently Brooke had a son, my son, 4 years ago."

Karen sat back, placing her hand over her mouth while the other gripped her side tightly as she struggled to process what she had just heard. "You have a _son_..."

"So the little boy in your bed is…" Keith mused.

"...Is apparently my son. His name is Braedon." Lucas nodded, finishing Keith's thought.

"Wait. He's here?" Karen said, shooting out of her chair. "You can't leave a 4 year old alone in a strange place!"

"Relax mom, he's asleep, in my bed." Lucas said, grabbing her arm as she went to walk past him into the living room.

"Oh. Ok." Karen said, moving to sit back down. "You have a son." She said softly, still wrapping her head around the news.

"How did he get here, Luke?" Did Brooke drop him off?" Keith said, wanting to hear more of the story now that the shock was wearing off the news.

"Well, that's a story." Lucas said, chuckling a little at the remembrance of the brazen little boy who had walked up to him and told him he was his daddy. Quickly he filled his parents in on the events of the day, ending with their trip to the department store. "You would think he'd never been in a store before the way he was looking around. He wanted to wear his new shoes right out of the store. Luckily the manager let him." Lucas said, chuckling. "Poor kid. He wore himself out with all the shopping we had to do, which was alot. He barely had the clothes on his back."

Keith chuckled too, having seen the little boy curled up in bed. But Karen didn't find anything funny.

"Let me get this straight." She said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Braedon comes up to you and tells you you are his dad, and you confirm it with Peyton, and then you take Braedon away from her because you don't think she was taking good enough care of him?"

The laughter faded as Lucas and Keith caught the dangerous undertone in Karen's voice.

"She kept my son from me for 4 years Mom! And they were living in a shack! What else was I supposed to do?"

"If I'm not mistaken, _Brooke _is the mother of your son, so all we know is _she_ kept your son away from you for 4 years, not Peyton. And speaking of Brooke, where is she? Does she know Peyton has Braedon and was bringing him to you? Why didn't she tell you sooner? How is it that you can know about him now? Did Peyton explain any of this to you?"

Lucas ducked his head. "I was so angry at how Braedon was living I didn't think to ask."

"Lucas Eugene Scott, you of all people should know that poor does not mean neglected, or Dan would have been able to take you from me many times over the years. Or did you forget that until you were 4 your only toy was a second hand Corduroy doll and a basketball hoop?" Karen scolded, exaggerating a bit, but unfortunately, not by much.

"Maybe, but," Lucas protested.

"But nothing!" Karen sighed. "Luke, I get that you are hurt and upset, but that does not give you the right to take that little boy from his Aunt like that. Especially not knowing the entire story. Does Peyton even know where he is right now?"

Lucas shook his head.

Karen raised a brow. "Do I even need to tell you to go and let her know where her nephew is? Poor woman is probably losing her mind with worry."

Karen met her son's belligerent gaze, but didnt stop there. "Matter of fact, if where she is living is so bad, maybe you should invite her to stay with us until we figure this out."

"We don't have the space." Lucas muttered, upset that his mother wasnt taking his side.

"She can sleep on the couch." Karen returned. "Or better yet, you can give her and your son _your_ bed and _you_ can sleep on the couch."

"Or they could share the bed. Wouldn't be the first time." Keith said into his coffee jokingly, flinching when Karen smacked his arm and Lucas turned his glare to him.

Karen turned her attention back to Lucas. "Go on, now. Ill keep an ear out for, Braedon?" she paused as he nodded, "And make sure he doesn't wake up. "

At Luke's hesitation, Karen shooed him out of his chair and towards the door. "Believe it or not, I _have_ raised a little boy before, so you can stop worrying. The sooner you leave, the sooner you'll get back, the sooner we'll have answers."

"Fine." Lucas grumbled, standing up and making his way to the front door. "He probably wont wake up anyway. I wore him out pretty good between taking him to play with Jamie and shopping. He wont even know I was gone."

-lp-lp-lp-lp

"Famous last words," Karen thought as a wail sounded through the house. She patted Keith's shoulder to stay him as she stood up from the kitchen table to answer the call of the frightened child. They had been sitting around the table for a while, sharing their shock over the fact that their son had a son. Did they believe that the little boy was really his? Why did Brooke lie to him in the first place? Where was Brooke now? Where did Peyton fit into all of this? There really were no answers, just endless speculation, but it killed the time until Lucas came back with the person who could shed some light on the situation.

Karen made her way into the darkened room, seeing immediately what the problem was. Apparently it slipped Lucas' mind to leave a nightlight on so the little boy could see if he had to get up in the night. Karen had turned on the hall light so as not to startle the little boy, only to turn on the overhead light as she realized that in his attempt to leave the bed in the dark, he had managed to not only fall out of bed, but to tangle himself in the covers.

"I've got you sweetie. Hold still." Karen soothed, untangling him from the mess of covers.

"Mama." The little boy whimpered, still half asleep as he fought to be free of the covers.

Karen pulled him free of the last sheet and gathered him up, wrapping him in her arms and sitting on the bed to rock him into calm, the sobs dwindling as the little boy slowly became more awake and realized that he wasn't in fact still trapped.

He raised his head and Karen stifled a gasp as her son's eyes stared up into hers, tears making them shimmer brightly as she took in his features just as he was taking in hers.

"You're not my mama." He said solemnly.

"No sweetie, Im not." Karen said softly, wiping away the remaining tears.

He stared for a moment, cocking his head to the side. "Are you my grandma?"

Karen smiled softly suprised he knew who she was. "Yes, I am. Is that okay?"

"Uh-huh." Braedon said, resting his head back on her shoulder as Karen continued to cradle him in her lap. "Mama was right. You _are_ nice."

"Brooke told you I was nice?" Karen said, smiling at the thought that the young woman remembered her fondly after all these years.

Braedon shook his head, confusing Karen. "Brooke's not my mama."

"She's not?" Karen queried. "My son said she was your mom."

Braedon shook his head. "Nope. Brooke said, "_Don't call me that!, _so you can't call her that." Braedon said, lifting his head and pitching his voice to sound like what Karen imagined to be a rendition of Brooke.

"Ok, I won't call her that." Karen soothed, rubbing his back to ease his agitation. "So, who did you call for when you called out for mama?" Karen said, thinking maybe Braedon was still in dreamland and therefore confused. She knew she sure was.

"Nobody." Braedon said, shrugging. "Sometimes I forget and call Aunt Peyton Mama, cause she feels like a mama, but it made Brooke mad, so I had to stop. But I still pretend she's my mama, cause she's real good at it." Braedon rambled.

"So when you say your mama, you mean your Aunt Peyton?" Karen said, trying to get it straight in her head.

Braedon nodded, eyes wide as he tried to answer the questions and stay awake at the same time, which was hard to do since his grandmother's arms were so comfortable. Besides, what was so confusing about it? Aunt Peyton was Mama except when she was Aunt Peyton.

"And what do you call Brooke?" Karen asked, curious now. Was Brooke really Braedon's mom, or was there a bigger mystery there?

"Brooke. But she died. I asked Aunt Peyton if I could call her Mama now that Brooke couldn't get mad anymore, but then she got a funny look on her face like she was about to cry, and she didn't say nothing for a long time. Then she said she'd have to ask daddy about that, but to keep calling her Aunt Peyton for now. I think Daddy should let me call Aunt Peyton Mama, don't you think?" Braedon said, fiddling with Karen's curls with the hand he had wrapped around her neck to steady himself on her lap.

"Uh, well," Karen stuttered. Still trying to piece together the puzzle the little boy had just given her, she had no answer to give him. Amazed at the wealth of information he had just given, and the fact that he was sitting with a perfect stranger without an ounce of fear had her amazed. Hearing that Brooke died made her sad, but the matter of fact tone of the little boy at the telling of it made her confused. Just what was going on here?

"Is everything okay in here?" Keith said, pushing open the door and wheeling into the room.

"Grandma Karen?" Braedon whispered before she could answer.

"Yes, honey?" Karen said, looking down at him.

"Who's he, and what's that thing he's in? Braedon asked, leaning in to reach her ear.

"Your Mama didn't tell you about your Grandpa Keith?" Karen whispered back.

Braedon's eyes widened. "_Grandpa_?" His eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms in a pout. "She said Daddy had an uncle Keith, but not a daddy Keith! "

Keith chuckled at the frown on the little boys face. "Your mom was right. When she knew me, I was an Uncle Keith. I don't think she knew that I married your Grandma Karen to become your Daddy's dad."

"Oh." Braedon said, uncrossing his arms. He turned to face Keith. "So do I call you Grandpa or Uncle Keith?"

"Grandpa is fine." Keith said, sharing a look with Karen in amazement at how calm the little boy was to be with perfect strangers. "And to answer your question, this is called a wheelchair. It helps me move around since I cant walk. "

"Ohhhh." Braedon said.

"Now can I ask you a question?" Keith said, rolling closer into the room.

Braedon leaned back against Karen and got comfortable. "Ok shoot."

Keith chuckled at his tone, then calmed. "How did you know about me and your Granma and your daddy?"

"That's easy! Mama told me!"

"Brooke told you?" Keith questioned.

"_No_!" Braedon huffed, slapping his knee. "Brooke didn't wanna be a mama, so you cant call her that!" Braedon calmed then sighed, as if giving up on his grandparent's education. "Aunt Peyton told me when she told me about my daddy. Maybe she can help you understand that Brooke cant be called mama. It was hard for me at first too, but Aunt Peyton is a good 'plainer."

"What did Aunt Peyton tell you about your daddy?" Karen interrupted, curious about how Peyton had prepared him for them.

"She said that he didn't know about me, but once he did, he would love me forever and take care of me real good. And that he gave good hugs and he wasn't mean. And she told me that you were a good hugger too Grandma! And you would love me and make me cookies and hot chocolate when I need to feel better. And she said I could talk to you if I had a problem, cause you gave good advice. And she told me about Uncle- I mean, Grandpa Keith too. That you would teach me about cars and girls and basketball, like you did my daddy."

Karen's eyes misted as she heard the wonderful picture Peyton had painted for the little boy, even before she knew what her reception would be. Guessing that it wouldn't be easy to drop a bombshell like this without some collateral damage, even if she was the messenger, made her glowing rendition of the family that much more touching.

"Grandma? Im tired now, and Im ready to go home. Can you get daddy so he can take me back to Aunt Peyton now?"

Karen and Keith exchanged glances at the little boy's request. Apparently he hadn't been told this wasn't just a day trip to meet his fathers family.

They were saved from answering by the sound of the front door opening. "Mom!"

"In your room!" She called out before glancing down at Braedon tangled in her arms and looking entirely too comfortable to move. "Do you mind if I pick you up?"

"Nope" he said, grinning, wrapping his arms around her neck. "I like to be carried."

Karen picked him up and met Lucas at the doorway to his room, Keith by her side, only to be met by a wide-eyed Lucas.

Glancing at Braedon, he redirected his attention to his mother and took a deep breath. This was going to be even harder with Braedon there. "You know the person I went to meet, Mom?"

At her nod, he continued. "Well, I couldn't meet up with them because they're gone."

"Gone? Are you sure?" Karen asked, not believing it.

"The house was empty, everything was gone." Lucas said, frowning. "Looks like I was more right about the situation then you were."

Karen didnt want to believe it, but after talking to Braedon about the extensive preparation he was given to meet the family, Perhaps this was Peyton's plan all along. The question was, how did they break it Braedon?

-lp-lp-lp=lp

Luckily we know where Peyton is, but Luke doesnt know. Were you excited to see Keith? Surprised? I know I was when he showed up in a wheelchair. Peytons not the only one with a backstory!

How do you think Keith got in a wheelchair? How do you think Braedon's gonna react when he finds out he cant go home? Still liking the story, still ok with the confusion? Leave a review!

Oh, and let me reiterate for all the Brooke lovers. As much as I love Brooke, and the Breyton friendship, this is not a warm and fuzzy Brooke story! This is Brooke where season 1 Brooke is the _nicest_ she gets. If you dont like it, you are welcome to fuss and PM me about my muse's decision to explore unredeemed Brooke, just dont flame me when mean Brooke makes appearances.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! Im glad you are still liking and reviewing the story, even with the sporadic updates! So, you have great reviews and questions, and it will all be answered eventually. Where Peyton's dad is- you'll find out eventually- its part of the storyline so I dont want to give it away. Why Brooke was such a bi- to Braedon, will be in the flashbacks. Whats going on with Nathan- next chapter!, what happened to Keith- part of the storyline. So your reviews just reminded me I have to write faster, so we can clear up the confusion and get to some LP action! So without further ado, more Braedon! (you should know by now that half of my fics are kid-centric, its an addiction, I know. And I dont want to recover!)

* * *

Chapter 10

_Recap: Karen picked him up and met Lucas at the doorway to his room, Keith by her side, only to be met by a wide-eyed Lucas._

_Glancing at Braedon, he redirected his attention to his mother and took a deep breath. This was going to be even harder with Braedon there. "You know the person I went to meet, Mom?"_

_At her nod, he continued. "Well, I couldn't meet up with them because they're gone."_

_"Gone? Are you sure?" Karen asked, not believing it._

_"The house was empty, everything was gone." Lucas said, frowning. "Looks like I was more right about the situation then you were."_

_Karen didnt want to believe it, but after talking to Braedon about the extensive preparation he was given to meet the family, Perhaps this was Peyton's plan all along. The question was, how did they break it Braedon?_

* * *

Impatient with the grown-up talk that was flying over his head, Braedon decided to bring them back to the important matter at hand.

"Daddy, I'm ready to go back home now." He said, arms wrapped around Karen's neck and legs dangling as he rested in her arms.

"Hey buddy!" Lucas said, Braedon's statement reminding him that little ears were present. He came over and took him from his mom, balancing him on his forearm. "I thought we'd have a sleepover tonight, me and you."

Braedon looked at his dad's hopeful face, eyes wide. "You should've said something earlier!"

Lucas breathed a sigh of relief.

"I would've brought my goodnight stuff! Sorry Daddy, maybe tomorrow night." Braedon said, patting him on the shoulder. He held out his arms towards Karen. "Granma, it was nice meeting you. Can I have a hug before I go home?"

Karen shared a look with Lucas, and, reading the pleading look in his eyes, decided to help him out. "You sure can have a hug, but you aren't going home tonight."

"Why not?" Braedon said, frowning.

"Because it's late and its past your bedtime, so you have to sleep here tonight." Karen said matter of factly, pulling out the mommy tone of voice that brooked no argument. She pretended to whisper in his ear conspiratorially. "Don't worry, your momma says its okay."

"His momma?" Lucas said, puzzled. "You spoke to Brooke while I was gone?" He said, confused.

Both Karen and Braedon glared at him, and Keith shook his head in warning behind him.

"His Aunt Peyton gave him permission to sleep over," Karen said, stilling Braedon's agitation over the need to correct once again the apparent misconception. "Right Luke?" Karen added, her eyes adding the incentive he needed to agree emphatically.

"Yes! We agreed that when you came with me today, it was for a sleepover. " Lucas said, doing his best to work with the limited script. "Didn't we buy pj's?"

Braedon was still skeptical. "Uh huh. But we didn't bring Corduroy. Or my goodnight book." His eyes widened in horror. "And momma didn't teach you my goodnight song!"

"That's okay." Karen soothed. "We don't have Corduroy, but we have goodnight books here, and I bet your daddy has a goodnight song he can sing to you."

"You can try," Braedon said, brows still lifted. "But I'm difficult." He warned, allowing Lucas to take him from his grandmother and carry him into the bedroom.

"Oh, and I hope you have a rubber duckie for my bath." Karen and Keith heard as the two Scott boys disappeared into the bedroom.

"Peyton sure did raise a pistol," Keith said, chuckling. But Karen was not laughing.

"A pistol with a routine and a need for things we may not have. We are in for a long night without Peyton. " Karen folded her arms to her chest and tapped a finger to her chin. "So the question is where did she go? And is she gone for good?"

* * *

"Dinner was great Haley." Peyton said, getting out the car and closing the door as Haley did the same on the driver's side, before walking around to collect her sleeping son.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Haley said, lifting the slumbering Jamie to her shoulder and shutting the door. "Just get the things you need for tonight. We'll get the rest in the morning.

Peyton retrieved the bookbag filled with her overnight things and carried them into the house, following Haley as they entered into the foyer and headed up the stairs. They dropped off a sleeping Jamie and then entered into what would be Peyton's new room, a colorfully decorated guestroom.

"I cant thank you enough, Haley." Peyton said, dropping her bookbag onto the bed. "I never expected this type of reception, especially after having been gone for so long."

"No problem." Haley said, plumping the pillows. "That's what friends are for. " She hit the pillow one last time, then stood back, satisfied at the presentation. She looked at Peyton. "How about some tea? We can catch up while the water's boiling and we can clear up the mystery now that little ear's aren't present."

Peyton nodded. They hadn't had a chance to talk since she had packed up the little items she had and piled them into Haley's car, her half-hearted protests shut down with the efficiency of a drill sergeant. No sooner had they gotten to the car when they received a call from Skills telling Haley she needed to pick up Jamie, since he had to drive Mouth to an interview. The car ride there was filled with the update that not only were Nathan and Haley married, but that they had a son their senior year in high school. And at that time Peyton was privileged to meet said son, James Lucas Scott, and freed from any explanation on her part by the entrance of the pint sized Lucas-look alike. They continued to chat about mundane things- the weather, Jamie's fluffy-eared bunny named Chester, and his excitement about starting preschool in the fall.

Haley decided it would be a good idea to celebrate the arrival of 'Aunt Peyton' with a restaurant outing, preceded by a tour of Tree Hill so that Aunt Peyton could see what had changed in her absence.

It was only on the car ride home, as Jamie succumbed to slumber, that the real reason for the all day outing was revealed.

Nathan.

_"I didn't want to take you to the house until I explained a couple of things." Haley said quietly as they drove to her home, entering into one of the nicer sections in town. Peyton waited expectantly for Haley to be ready to tell her- she knew a thing or two about secrets and how hard they were to share._

_"Im guessing you haven't been following the sports news regularly." Haley began, glancing at Peyton before turning back to the road._

_"No, I haven't. I barely watched when I was dating Nathan, much less now without a basketball fanatic boyfriend." Peyton said, before cringing and shooting a glance at Haley. "Sorry."_

_"Oh, don't worry." Haley laughed ruefully. "You stealing Nathan is the last thing Im worried about." She sighed and went quiet for a moment, before beginning again._

_"Nathan was doing pretty well at the University of Maryland for a while. So well, that he was slated to be drafted as an NBA first round draft pick."_

_Peyton's first inclination was to congratulate them, but years of reading body cues had taught her not to be so hasty. Her training had paid off as Haley continued. "5 months ago, he got thrown through a window in a bar fight and injured his spinal cord."_

_"Oh Nathan." Peyton murmured._

_"He is still in a wheelchair, but now that he's healed the doctors think he will be able to walk again." Haley paused. "At least, he would be able to if he participated in his therapy."_

_"He's not going to therapy?" Peyton said, shocked._

_"Since you'll be living with us, you'll probably figure it out. But Nathan's having a really hard time with the realization that he may never play basketball again."_

_"Wow." Peyton said, sitting back in the car seat. "I'm so sorry Haley."_

_"Yea, me too." Haley sighed, falling silent as they pulled up into the driveway. It never failed to hit her how wrong it was, the dread that built in the pit of her stomach every time she turned the car off in front of her house. Her arrival home should bring joy, not apprehension, and she wondered how much longer she could deal with the feeling._

_At least having Peyton would give her something else to focus on besides the downward spiral of her husband and by consequence, their marriage._

_"Well, here we are!" Haley said with a false brightness. "Home sweet home!"_

As both women made their way to the kitchen to share their stories, they would have been surprised to know that in spite of their very different circumstances, their thoughts were exactly the same.

"Please help me make this better."

* * *

A freshly bathed and dressed Braedon lay in the bed, playing with his fingers as he watched his father return to sit on the bed next to him. "I don't think its working Daddy. I think we need to call Aunt Peyton."

"Now, now," Lucas soothed. "We haven't tried everything yet. So lets see. We had rubber duckies in the bathtub."

"Check." Braedon said, nodding. Lucas didn't dare crack a smile at the look of seriousness on the little boy's face, he was just as nervous about his ability to get him to sleep without he favorite things.

"We sang rock n roll in the mirror with the comb." Lucas ticked off on his finger.

"Check, " Braedon said, running his hands briefly over his freshly combed hair.

"You've got your pj's on, and we've read a goodnight book."

"Check." Braedon nodded. "It was no 'Night Night Little Pookie', but it was okay."

"Well, Im glad you liked it." Lucas said, unable to take offense.

"One problem Daddy." Braedon said, holding up a finger. "Im still not sleepy!" he said, shrugging apologetically.

"But, wait!" Lucas said, tapping a finger on the bridge of his son's nose. "We have one thing left. Your goodnight song."

Braedon's eyes widened as Lucas continued. "I've been thinking all night about a good song that tells you how your daddy feels about you, and I think I found one. So close your eyes, and if it works, you can tell me tomorrow morning how you liked it."

"And if it doesn't?" Braedon said skeptically.

_"He's definitely been around Peyton too long."_ Lucas thought to himself. "Power of positive thinking buddy. If you believe, it can happen. So what do you say, shall we give it a try?"

Braedon nodded, smiling as Lucas bent down to kiss his forehead. "That's my boy."

Staying low, he looked Braedon in the eyes as he brushed his hair out of his face, before putting his hand on the pillow to keep his balance.

_"When you need picked up 'cause you fell down_

_Need a piggyback ride or a birthday clown_  
_Need a song to take you to sleepy town"_

Braedon giggled at the song's choice of words, and Lucas smiled, the sound of his son's laughter still new enough to amaze him.

_"I'll be there."_

"Close your eyes, buddy, and listen." Lucas whispered, feeling his heart constrict in his chest as he watched his son's eyes close trustingly.

_"When you need a coach or you need a fan_

_Need a castle built out of ocean sand_

_Or a rainbow chaser, I'm your man_

_I'll be there_

_I'll be a tear dryer_

_A paper airplane flyer_

_A monster runner-offer_

_if you get scared_

_I'll be a sap I'll be a sucker_

_A story maker-upper_

_Anytime, anything, anywhere_

_I'll be there_

_When you break your heart or skin your knee_

_Need a big ol' hug or a bowl of ice cream_

_I promise you can count on me_

_I'll be a heart mender_  
_A prayer sender_

_A hoper and believer_

_when it's all up in the air_

_A strong and steady shoulder_

_I'll be a secret holder_

_Anytime, anything, anywhere_

_I'll be there "_

Lucas slowed his singing as his son's breath evened out and slowed as he fell into sleep, but continued to sing as he made a promise to his son that he meant from the bottom of his heart.

_"If you need a frown turned to a grin_

_Or you need a hand just to hold your hand_

_Need a daddy or you just need a friend,_

_I'll be there. "_

Slowly Lucas raised himself up and backed out of the room, mentally patting himself on the back for successfully getting Braedon to sleep without Peyton.

Taking one last look at his sleeping son, he whispered one last time before he closed the door. "Your daddy will always be there for you."

It didnt matter if Peyton left them (never mind the part he played in precipitating the move by taking Braedon in the first place); he was perfectly capable of doing this without her.

* * *

Song- Ill be there by Josh Turner (country). I cant help it, I love music!

Guesses as to what happens next in the longest day ever? lol

Coming soon- cause I'm writing it as we speak!


	12. Chapter 12

So I am back. Sorry for the long wait, and I hate to say it, but get used to it. All of my stories will be done, but after helping mom BEAT BREAST CANCER (take that you tumors!), and working 60 hour weeks, the story chapters come slow. I finish in July, so Im hoping to crank out some final chapters for some stories, but in the meantime, this is what I got. Sorry if the quality sucks- with the lack of Leyton on screen, its hard to be inspired to write. But I shall press on.

Thanks to all who are still reading. Thanks to all who are still writing.

* * *

"Famous last words." Lucas thought to himself as the sound of his son's voice woke him up from a deep slumber. He shrugged off the covers and lifted himself off the couch, making his way quickly to his room in hopes of reaching Braedon before he woke up the rest of the house.

"Daddy!" Braedon was wailing, still half asleep. He grabbed frantically for his father, holding him in a death grip once Lucas pulled him into his arms.

Lucas rocked him, wracking his brain as to what would calm Braedon down. This was the third time Braedon had woken up- the first time they tried hot milk, which did the trick. The second time Lucas had brought him out to the living room with him, allowing Braedon to curl up under his arms as they watched the weather channel, which did the trick. Lucas carried him back into the bedroom and snuck back out, believing himself to be successful in getting the little boy down for the night. He stayed up a little while longer, catching the end of one of his favorite movies, before deciding to crash on the couch instead of risking waking Braedon up in his attempt to sleep in his own bed. Looks like it didn't matter anyway, cause here they were, wide awake at 1 o'clock in the morning.

"I don't mean to be a baby. I just need my mama." Braedon said sadly.

"Hey, its okay, buddy. I understand." Lucas said, tightening his grip. And he did, remembering that in spite of the bravado, the little boy was only 4 years old. All night long his mind wrestled with the image of him as a little boy, being taken from his mom and forced to live with Dan, the words his mother spoke to him sinking in. It wasn't a picture that was pleasant, and he felt a twinge of remorse about how he had handled the whole situation.

But now it was too late, his decision to leave so hastily planting him firmly in the dark now, as the person with all of the answers had disappeared.

"I know its hard because your mama cant be with you anymore, and you miss her, but I'm right here for you, and I will hold you for the rest of the night if you need me to. Lucas said, trying to soothe him.

Lucas started when instead of relaxing, Braedon began to fight harder, his sobs beginning again in earnest, and he began to scream.

"Noooooooooooooooo!" Braedon screamed. "Noooooooooo!" The pain in the little boy's voice was terrifying,

"Braedon, its okay. Braedon, I'm right here. Braedon!" Lucas said, trying his best to console the little boy, who kicked and fought with all his strength, resisting all efforts of Lucas' to pull him back into his arms.

"Lucas, what's going on?" Karen said, rushing into the bedroom.

Lucas looked up, his distraction combined with the extra effort on Braedon's part causing him to break free of his father's grip and make a break for the door.

"Maaammmmaaa!" The little boy sobbed, scrambling off the bed and reaching the door.

"Braedon, no!" Lucas shouted, his mother's "Honey, no!" Intermingling with his warning as the little boy paid neither one of them any attention, pulling the door open in his frantic attempt to leave. If they weren't gonna take him to his mama, he was going to go himself.

"!"

* * *

It was in unpacking my overnight bag that I realized I had packed Braedon's nighttime things too out of habit. As I pulled out his bear, and his book, and the stars and striped pjs I had found (Braedon got a kick out of them because they were the same as the ones in his goodnight book), I realized that if I had his things, that meant he didn't, and that did not bode well for a good night's sleep.

It weighed heavily on my mind, and I had argued with myself as I made my way down to the kitchen to meet Haley, worry for Braedon, just one more thing on my mind that would ensure I would not be sleeping well tonight.

That wasn't the only thing that would be keeping me up all night.

The sound of breaking glass had me closing my eyes, as if shutting them would also shut out the sound of one of my oldest friends fighting with his wife. You would have thought I wouldn't be surprised that Nathan had turned into an alcoholic- drinking was the catalyst for so many of our problems when we were together. But I was. And I didn't like it.

I didn't like the look of sadness on Haley's face when our first attempt to catch up was spoiled by Jamie, who had awoken after being put into bed, wanting his Momma to put him back to bed with the entire routine that he had missed, bath, pj and story included. I assured her I was fine with waiting- didn't I have a little one that was the same?

I didn't like the smell of alcohol that tinged the air of the living room where Nathan lay, sleeping off what was obviously a binge. I studied him, noting the long shaggy hair, the stained clothing, and the facial hair that seemed odd on the man who was like a woman in his fastidiousness for appearance.

And I most certainly didn't like how far we had fallen.

"Oh Nathan," I thought to myself, perching on the edge of the coffee table as I watched him sleep the sleep of the hungover. I don't know how long I stood there, but the quiet gong let me know that it was eleven, and no matter how strong the intention, catching up would have to wait another day.

I had gone to my room and got ready for bed, noting as I passed by Jamie's room that Haley had succumbed to the goodnight book as well.

And now here I was, wide awake after midnight, waking to the muted sounds of raised voices and broken bottles. Closing my eyes didn't help. Pulling the covers over my head didn't help. Not that they were loud. Not at all. They must have collectively realized there was a young child sleeping in the house, because the sounds of fighting ceased immediately in the home.

Unfortunately I could do nothing when the argument continued in my head, the voices of Nathan and Haley fading as the memories came back full force.

"_Brooke, this cant go on. I sighed, following her and the alcohol scented trail she left behind as she breezed in, heading to her room to change her clothes. More often than not, the apartment had become a stopover, a place for her to change and prepare from one party to the next, that is, if she hadn't already packed her overnight bag to 'crash' with one of the boyfriends that changed almost as often as the outfits._

_"We cant keep living like this." I said, firming my voice as I stood by the door. And I meant it. Braedon was getting older, and it was getting harder and harder to hide the less than savory details of their lifes from him._

_Brooke poked her head out of the closet, narrowing her eyes. "YOU can go at anytime. The door is right there." She pointed._

_"Brooke," I tried again. "Braedon…"_

_"Is MY son. MINE. How many times do we have to have this conversation, Peyton. You don't like the way I'm living, you can leave. But MY son stays with me. And you cant do anything about it."_

_"You're right," I said, all of a sudden tired of fighting. Tired of saving someone who didn't want to be saved. Tired of living with the constant fear of returning home and finding Brooke and Braedon gone, the threat that had kept me docile for the past 4 and a half years. If she had to lose him, fine. She was tired of fighting. But if I had to let him go, it was going to be on her terms._

_"You walk out that door, and that's it. Im taking Braedon to his father. Something I should have done a long time ago. " I said resolutely.  
_

_Brooke's eyes turned cold. "Go ahead. You try to take my son, and I'll have the LAPD on your ass so fast your head'll spin. "_

_I had heard it all before. And I was no longer afraid. Not now._

_"You do that. Cause at least it'll get you sober. That is, unless you can explain to the police how you are caring for a 4 year old drunk off your ass."_

_I didn't see the slap coming, but I should've. It was a famous Brooke move, one I was familiar with over the years. I didn't move when she sneered, "Dont test me Peyton," nor as I heard her grab her things and walk out the door. She had made her decision._

_And I had made mine._

That was the last time I saw my best friend. The memory bloomed sharp in my mind, and I had no choice but do the only thing I knew how to do to cope.

I left.

Sneaking out of the house past the arguing couple in the living room, down the driveway and to the road leading to the familiar streets of my past. I walked, hoping the crisp air and the brisk walk would clear the final wisps of the still painful memory from my brain.

I shouldn't have been surprised to find my thoughts and my and my feet making my way towards Burnett Drive. The memory of my determination that night and the events that led me to be in Tree Hill at one oclock in the morning made it perfectly reasonable to have him on the brain. Not to mention the fact that the man had my son. His son.

_His_ son.

It was the most probable outcome that I had forseen that night, the night Brooke and I fought; the night she died. I knew that the time was coming that Braedon would leave my care. But if I had to never see him again, I wanted to know he was with someone who cared. Someone who cared for him. Someone who would keep him safe.

A piercing scream rent the air, and I was startled out of my musings. I looked up and over to where the scream had come from, only to realize that I had made it to the front of the Scott household.

I didn't have it in me to appreciate the irony as my arms filled with a pajama clad preschooler who wasn't looking where he was going. I knelt down as he began to struggle, kicking and screaming, the choked whimpers more terrifying than the tear tracks that stained his face.

What had they done to my boy?

"Braedon. Braedon. Braedon!" I said, trying my best to break through the nightmare he was stuck in.

"Brady love. It's okay, you're safe." I finally whispered, repeating it over and over until he calmed, struggling to hear what was being said.

"Mama?" He sniffled, turning in her arms to put his hands on her face.

"Im here," I murmured, too fragile myself to keep the boundaries clear.

"Mama's here." I repeated, as his arms created a stranglehold around my neck and his head found its way into its favorite pocket by my shoulder.

It shocked me, how instead of calming him, it spurned a torrent of crying, heartwrenching sobs that broke from his chest. I stood, gathering him in my arms and squeezing him as tight as I could. No child should have that much pain in his lifetime, much less in a moment. Would my struggle to find peace for him ever end?

I glared at the figure that finally appeared on the porch, pausing at the top of the stairs after turning the corner from his room.

Apparently he still lived with his mother.

Haley's support, combined with the still fresh memory of her fight with Brooke, and the new realization that maybe his father wasn't turning out to be a much better choice, filled me with a new resolution. I was tired of being the martyr. Tired of stepping back.

So I took a step forward.

"What exactly did you do to my son? "

* * *

Thoughts? Still reading? Still care?


	13. Chapter 13

To my loyal readers, thanks for sticking with me though life. It is hard to write when my writing feels less than normal, but it helps immensely that you still enjoy what I foolishly think is subpar work. I appreciate you all.

Dont want anyone to die, so here's an update! :)

Steff- the utter enthusiasm in your beautifully long review inspired the push that got this chapter out, even though its small, so thank you. You get what I want you to get about Brooke, and you reminded me to change the rating to hurt, because I didnt think to warn people that the flashbacks will not be sunshine and roses. There is no redemption for Brooke here. You have to go to RBD for that. But, I enjoy exploring the psyche of a woman whose relationships bordered on the edge of emotional abuse (season 1 people!).

Lalez- thanks- I worry, you know.

RJ- I am looking forward to Karen's referee skills. Peyton's missed being parented, and I think she will appreciate it.

New- Yes, ASS was successfully kicked, and we have the tshirts with boxing gloves to prove it. Being a survivor of breast cancer has made her very easy to shop for. They have awesome goods that donate to the cause, killing two birds with one stone. ;)

LPlover- Haley does know Brooke died. And so do Lucas and Karen and Keith, thanks to Braedon.

To anonreader- thanks for the heads up about the switch from first to third. I appreciate it, and I will go back and fix it. The whys and wherefores of why Peyton stuck around, didn't tell Luke, etc will be explained in flashback fashion. Those chapters were written first, but in typical me form, I decided to play around with a new writing style, so you have to wait. I am writing the Brooke and Peyton of season 1, before the character development: what if brooke remained selfish, self-centered, and an alcoholic? What if Peyton continued to be the girl who put Brooke's needs above her own, and stayed the person that put up with Nathan's crap early season 1? What life events would make that even more likely? I agree this not the Brooke and Peyton of Season 5 and 6, but IMO neither are the ones on the show. But that's another story. Mark Schwan took his characters his way, Im trying a different way. Maybe it doesn't work, but its something. Thanks for taking the time to leave your opinion.

* * *

It was the fear coursing through his veins, the fear that also made his blood run hot and had his heart beating faster than it should. It had to be the fear that made his heart skip a beat, his mouth go dry, and his jaw drop to the floor. "She's magnificent" He thought to himself as he rounded the corner and skidded to a stop at the sight of her, legs spread wide, hair blowing in the wind, her arms tight around the little boy that clung to her neck, her eyes fierce, the green glaring at him from even this distance. A mother bear protecting her cub.

Magnificent.

He guessed he didn't answer fast enough, because she repeated the question. "What. did. you. do to Braedon." She repeated coldly, the words staccato as she took another step forward.

Lucas couldn't answer, still struck by the sight of her. It was only later that it made him wonder if most of the anger that started this mess was because of the secret she kept from him for 4 years, or because she had kept herself from him for so much longer. It was a riddle that might never get an answer.

He was saved from answering from the arrival of his mother, not much farther behind him.

"Oh thank God." She said, slowing down her run to a walk at the sight of Braedon in the arms of safety.

"He said you were dead! I knew it wasn't true, I knew it! I had to f-find you. I knew you weren't d-dead." Braedon babbled, lifting his head to explain what happened as he finally calmed down enough to speak.

"I never said you were dead!" Lucas protested, meeting Peyton's glare with the panicked gaze of his own. "I didn't say that Peyton was dead!" He directed towards Braedon, his words falling on deaf ears as Braedon's gaze held the same fierce glare of Peyton's. He turned to his mom for help. "Help me out here!" he begged, arms held wide in panic.

"It looks to me like today was a day of misunderstandings." Karen said, walking by Lucas and down the stairs, making her way down the pathway. She stopped in front of Peyton and they took each other in for a moment. Their eyes met, and Peyton visibly relaxed, though neither said a word. Perhaps Karen's gaze said early what her mouth said next. "Looks like we need to begin again, rewind to where it should have begun, don't you think?"

Three heads nodded. A mother was needed in that moment, and Karen was always happy to provide.

She moved forward and gathered Peyton in her arms. "Welcome home, Peyton. It is so good to have you back."

* * *

I had forgotten Karen. Or maybe I had let myself forget. Forget the stolen moments with her where I pretended she was my mom, forget those brief moments where I didn't have to pretend. "Im not your mom, but Im always here if you need me." Words she said in that tiny stretch of time that Lucas and I were together. And not hiding. So basically we were friends. But we were more than that, and I guess his mom knew.

Moms always know.

To remember would have made the stay away unbearable. To forget, a disservice to the impact she had on my life. And so to compromise, Karen made her entrance in the way I loved her grandson. She was there in the way I listened. She was there in the way I learned to make cookies and hot chocolate, just in case they would one day be needed. She became more real with every reassurance I gave Braedon that he had the best grandmother in the entire world, and that she loved him before she knew him.

Her arms around me eased an ache I didn't even know was heavy in my chest, and at the feel of her arms closing around me, emotions I didn't even know I still had released in a flood.

"I know" she whispered, rubbing my back, careful not to crush Braedon, who remained clutched tightly in my arms. And I cried even harder, knowing that she did indeed know. After all, she was a mom too.

Just that quickly, the fight was gone, and I was tired. Tired of keeping it together, tired of struggling, tired of fighting the uphill battle.

"Im tired mommy" Braedon said, hiccupping as his crying calmed. He nuzzled my shoulder, and I didn't know whether to feel relieved or heartbroken that my state of distress had no affect on him. I expected to have to ease his fear once I was able to pull it together, but he was doing better than I was.

"Me too, baby." I sighed, pressing a kiss to his head and closing my eyes. "Me too."

I didn't even mind the awkwardness of our embrace, me hunched over, tucking myself into Karen's much shorter embrace, Braedon in my arms and the two of us both reveling in the comfort of her arms.

I didn't have long to suffer, as no sooner than my body start to protest from the pretzel position, did Karen give my back on last pat and pull back to look at me, her hands on my shoulder.

"Let's say we figure the rest of this out in the morning? I can imagine you must be tired."

I give a watery laugh as Braedon nodded against my shoulder. I swear that woman has superpowers.

She looked at me and Braedon, and, coming to a decision, nodded her head. "Well, then, that's settled. You and Braedon can take Lucas' bed, and he can take the couch. Im sure he can rustle up a tshirt and shorts for you to put on. Right Lucas?" Karen turned to look at Lucas, still standing as if in a trance at the stairs.

"Uhh, sure. " he stammered. "Ill get them now." He said, turning and making his way quickly back to his room.

I didn't move, too exhausted mentally and physically to process what was happening. Karen had begun walking back towards the house, but stopped, I guess realizing I wasn't walking with her. I don't think she understood what it meant to me that she walked back towards me and put her hand on my back, guiding me to the house.

Welcoming me. Loving me.

I felt like Braedon, feeling the urge to nestle closer, slowing down my walk so her hand would press a little firmer, prolonging the walk to stay connected to her warmth. But all too soon we were in Lucas's room, a tshirt and shorts on the bed with Lucas no where to be found. I dumped Braedon on the bed, watching as he scrambled under the covers and looked back at me.

His eyes widened in horror when he saw that I hadnt moved towards the clothes. "You not leaving, are you?"

I shook my head. I wasn't leaving. I just didn't want to lose what I hadn't known I was missing. It had been so long since someone took care of me that I didn't want the feeling to end. I didn't want her to let me go. But the agitation I saw in Braedon's face spurned me to action.

I had had my turn and missed it. I had no right to steal what was his. I turned towards Karen. "Thanks. Ill see you in the morning? " I said tentatively.

"See you in the morning." She nodded, a soft smile on her face.

As she turned and left the room, I got busy, quickly changing into the tshirt and shorts left by Lucas. I deliberately ignored the tingle I got at the thought of sharing his clothes, and the intimacy it provided. That ship had not only sailed, it left the port Viking style.

I crawled under the covers and Braedon rolled over, snuggling into position in the crook of my arms.

"Love me?" He said sleepily, already nodding off in the safety of my embrace.

"I love you through and through." I whispered into his hair, breathing in his little boy scent, finaly feeling like I could rest. "Yesterday, today, and tomorrow, too."

* * *

Short, but a mini resolution until I can write more. Tell me what you think. Unbetad, so sorry for all mistakes.

Last quote Peyton said is from the book "I love you through and through" by bernadetter Rosetti-Shustak


End file.
